The Only Man Who Sells an Empty Box is the Undertaker
by Somberdead
Summary: Jeff the Killer- A creak heard in the night wakes Ava up from another nightmare... A familiar figure sits in the corner of her room and she just can't help to wonder, is the black haired teenager that watches her at night just another one of her hallucinations or something much more frightening? ALL CHAPTERS REWRITTEN. Story has been discontinued.
1. Chapter I Welcome to the Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't really know who to give credit to but I do not own any Creepypasta material or anything else I happen to mention.

Chapter I- Welcome to the Masquerade

Ava's POV

My eyes snap open as I scream, my body shot up and my hand whipped the thin line of sweat on my brow. The door flew open as my mum ran in and sat on my bed, pulling me into her arms.

"It happened again?"

I nodded, trying to reply but only a croak escaped my lips.

"We need to get you help Ava."

I glared at my mum, "What? I'm not sick mum... I don't need help!"

She let out a sharp breath, "Ava I know you haven't been taking your medicine, and," She paused, seeming unsure of herself. "I think it's time you go back."

My eyes widened, I hadn't realized that my mum knew I was throwing my pills out.

"Ava I realize that you feel... different, but I think that we need to see a professional. You've had this dream every night for the past- I don't know, a really long time. Don't you feel like it isn't normal?"

"I know that it's not normal! I understand that normal people don't have dreams about demons murdering their families while they sleep but I don't want help mum! I, I don't want to be an outcast."

"Oh baby," she hugged me close, tears brimmed our eyes. "You're not an outcast."

"Then why do I feel so alone?"

It's been a couple years since it happened, but the night my brother died has haunted me like as if it had just happened. I have no idea how to get passed it; I can't help but feel as if I'm to blame.

My mum soon left me alone and I spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling.

The morning hit me like a bad hangover, I hated the sun. It's one of those things I hate about life: light. As a seventeen year old girl, I've developed a strange case of nyctophilia. I'm pretty much your stereotypical hermit.

Slipping on my school uniform, I left the house and locked the door behind me, heading off to school. As I passed the large, fifteen acres of thick woods, something caught my eye that appeared to be some kind of person. It only appeared for a slit second and then just as fast as a blink, it disappears. Biting into the granola bar I was munching on, I stopped in the middle of the side walk to stare and wonder, did I just hallucinate? Or did I just see an eight foot tall man with a black suit? Shrugging, I lost interest at the sight of my friend Michelle coming into view, letting the moment slip past me.

...

As I walked home from school, the woods had a thick fog that flooded and coiled around every tree trunk yet stopped right in front of the road. It reminded me of something out of a bad horror movie, cliché but creepy. I stepped onto the soft soil of the forest, immediately I gasped, feeling a thick tension fill the air. I pushed forward, placing one foot in front of the other and taking in my surroundings. It was quiet, not a chirp of a gleefully flying bird could be heard nor the sight of a prancing white tailed deer, it was quite disturbing, yet I found it relaxing.

I inhaled a deep breath and took in the sweet, wet scent of the moist air. It was almost perfect, despite the fact that I was alone.

In the distance light voices were heard, I panicked and hid behind a tree. Peering past it I saw a couple girls from my school chatting and walking by. A lot of kids like to go down to the creak and get high, camp, all that good social stuff that I should be doing… ya know? Normal teenage stuff.

One girl, a bleach blonde with dazzling blue eyes and double d's in the front and the back, took a drag of a cigarette then passed it to the girl the girl on her right. They giggled, obviously gossiping about some shit. They quickly scampered off after checking their phones.

I sighed in relief; turning back I pressed my back against a tree and closed my eyes. As they fluttered open, they widened as a sickening feeling overcame me. About a yard in front of me stood an eight foot tall man. Dressed in a black suit and tie, his face was literally expressionless and had no features like if it was wrapped in a white bandage. Yet, it felt like our eyes were locked together. Static filled my ears, nausea overwhelming me, _dear god what is that?_

It turned to go, disappearing behind a tree. I followed not truly conscience of what the hell I was doing. I felt suddenly embarrassed and I stopped. The being appeared again as if it wanted me to follow him. I shook my head, _what are you doing Ave? Run! _

The being cocked its head to the side as if it was curious of my reasoning. I turned and sprinted out of the woods and didn't look back, going straight home.

...

I put down the thick novel I was reading and pulled a lock of my red hair from my eyes. Glancing up to look out the black window and into the night I gasped. Pain shot up my torso and flooded my stomach like a virus. I looked down and felt light headed at the sight of my shirt dyed with the unsettling color of blood. The metallic smell filled my nose and I fell to the ground with a groan. A figure approached me, arms extended with a blood dripping scalpel grasped in one steady hand. It wore a blue mask, the eyes looking like deep pits with black ooze pouring out like demonic tears. A black hoodie hid what appeared to be a lanky body and a small patch of charcoal colored skin leaked through along with a razor sharp tooth.

I wanted to scream and kick away from the being so badly but I was paralyzed, holding my injured stomach in one hand and curled into a ball. It bent down in front of me, extending a hand to stroke my hair.

He whispered my name, his voice gravely and hoarse.

"Ava, wake up."

As if I was asleep my eyes snapped open; a pulsing pain filled my head. "Mum?"

"You were hallucinating again Ava. That's the last time, we're leaving tomorrow for the hospital whether you like it or not. You need help Ave; I'm scared you're going to hurt yourself."

I whipped the salty tears from my face and got up off of the ground. "Okay mum."

I am truly cursed…


	2. Chapter II The Butterfly Effect

Just a side note, in this I am going to have Jeff have eyelids but other than that he looks the same-ish.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of this lol if I did would I be here? I think nope. Ready your jimmies...

Chapter II- The Butterfly Effect

Ava's POV

I woke up gasping for breath, another nightmare, but this one wasn't so bad. I climbed out of bed; the first grey lights of the morning flooded into my room. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and left. It was a Saturday and a good walk never did any harm.

The woods came into view, the tree's tiny limbs whipped at my face as I walked through the thick brush. A sickening feeling overwhelmed me and a small static settled in my ears; I swallowed a small lump that clogged my throat. "What do you want from me?" I whispered, staring into the expressionless face of the tall creature. God, I'm terrified.

It turned and started walking farther into the brush, did it want me to freaking follow it? How about no. But it felt like my feet were being dragged along with it, all the way to what appeared to be a large abandoned mansion. It started at me motionless. "Why did you bring me here?" Still, nothing, I was beginning to shake.

As if it was never there, the creature just disappeared. I started to carefully walk back when the sound of snickering filled my ears. To my right sat the blonde from before and her friend, "Look at Ava, what a freak. Was she talking to herself?"

"What do you want?" I snapped at them, squinting my eyes.

"Don't talk to me you fat ginger."

"Really? Listen up," I was seriously getting tired of these girls. "I didn't move to this town for twig bitches like you to ridicule me. I know I'm weird, I know I'm not the prettiest, but at least I don't walk around with my ass hanging out and my legs in the air." They stared at me wide eyed, and was that- fear? The blonde started shaking and got up off of the tree stump she sat on. "What?" The other girl screamed and they ran off. I sighed, "There's something behind me right?"

I slowly turned around to see the expressionless being behind me. It was different though, huge, long tentacles sprouting from his back, a black ink dripping off of its ends. Across its face split a large mouth filled with jagged teeth like a shark. My eyes widened and I backed away until my back was against a tree. "Wha-What are you?"

The smile disappeared and his face returned to its plain white canvas and the tentacles pulled back inside him, its back clearly popping. It turned and disappeared behind a tree. Could those girls see him?

Then it hit me like a train: if they could see what ever that monster was, then that means that I wasn't hallucinating from the start and I was following some kind of demon...

I think I've had enough for one day and it isn't even nine.

...

The drive there was exhausting! It takes two hours to go from my smaller town to the city and there was nothing to see but miles of woods and an uncomfortable silence had settled in the car. Living the Rhode Island dream, right?

Once we had got to the doctor's office after three hours of waiting in the ER, he finally came in with an elephant sized stack of papers.

"Alright so what's your name? I'm Doctor McFly."

My mum spoke up, "This is my daughter, Avaline Jackson."

"Alright, Ava right? What brings you to our psychiatric hospital?" Doctor McFly scribbled down some notes.

"Well, you see for some time now my daughter has been having these vicious nightmares and hallucinations. She's been admitted before, about a year ago."

He flipped through some papers, "Ah, yes, right here. Stayed here for a little over a month." He wrote some more before turning to me, "Ava, what do you want to get out of our help, because I see that you haven't been taking your lithium. Do you even want our help?"

My mum glared at me, "Well, I guess I just want to know what's wrong with me and try to learn how to cope with it."

Doctor McFly nodded, "Well Miss Jackson, I will admit your daughter but we'll need to alert the father if you don't mind."

In unison, mum and I both snorted, chuckling the doc continued on ranting. I thanked the man as he sees us to the rest of the paper work.

...

The days were long yet the nights longer; my nightmares decreased yet got worse. There would be days I could just sit in my room and look out of the think plastic windows and feel calmer. Even if I was alone... there was always that feeling like a guardian angel of some sort was watching me. Protecting me.

One day I was sitting in my room when my heart started pounding, it was like I could hear the rapid beat in my ears, the increasing pulse and throb causing my temples to ache. He appeared again, my worst nightmare, Eyeless Jack. His mask was lifted up somewhat so that I could see a mouth full of sharpened fangs that was dotted and splattered with crimson blood. Grinning at me, he pulled my aching body into his arms, allowing his lips to brush against my neck.

I was paralyzed with fear, unable to move as his teeth sank into my soft flesh and he moaned at the metallic taste of my blood flowing effortlessly into his mouth from the now gaping wound.

_"You taste like fear, girl." _He purred.

I whimpered; scared to death at what might come next. Then, as if I could just feel his embrace outside of my hallucination, my focus snapped back to reality. I felt a warm pair of arms holding me from behind.

I glanced down at the thin, unreasonablely long arms that were dressed in a black suit jacket. I bit my lip, a small whimper escaping my lips. Dear god, what is it doing here?

As if I could hear its voice in my head, a silky, calm and enchanting voice rang. _"Come away with me Avaline Jackson. You don't have to be alone anymore, you can have a family."_

_"_What?" I was so confused, am I just hearing what my mind wants or needs? Or is that demon really hiding in the dark, caressing me and promising to take me to a utopia? "No, what are you?"

_"You, you know what it's like to be alone and afraid, the others are just naive and disrespectful to the darkness. But you embrace the shadows and learned to see clearly through the lies that hide within each and every heart that beacons for damnation. You cry because you do not wish to see, but rather to learn of what you cannot understand. But you see, I do not understand you. From the moment I saw you the first time, alone in my forest, crying, a child alone and scared. I tried to see why you were so frightened. Was it because you were lost? Afraid of the night? But no, it was for the simple reason of this: You couldn't understand why you felt as if you were cursed. _

_"Shrouded in darkness, you continued to fight. A will so strong I haven't seen since the Civil War. You must understand Avaline Jackson, you, a mere mortal, are more unique than anything else I've seen in a very long time. Come away with me Avaline Jackson, let me teach you and you may join our family of demons, were you will never be alone again."_

_..._

AN: Doctor McFly is based on Marty McFly from Back to the Future, NOBODY CALLS ME CHICKEN! xD

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter III The Only Man

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I say something about not owning any of this besides my OC and you guys "ooo and ahh" over my "amazing" writing skills

Chapter III- The Only Man Who Sells an Empty Box is the Undertaker

Ava's POV

I gasped, not quite believing the huge speech that the being behind me ranted on about. "I-I don't know." How is someone supposed to react to this?

_"You have untill the full moon."_

So only two weeks?

"Miss Ava?" A nurse walked in, I immediately turned around to see the Tree Man had disappeared. "Your mother has come for your release."

...

It was a long drive back but the silence between my mother and I gave me time to think about what the Tree Man had said. As I come to think about, there was only one con about leaving, and that would be loosing my mum. When we got home, I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. How was my mum going to take this?

I feel asleep, curled up in what felt like a safe ball away from the rest of the world.

_Maybe I am crazy;_

_Maybe the things I think,_

_The things I feel,_

_Aren't thought or felt by others._

_Maybe I'm a different species,_

_An alien from a distant frame of mind._

_Why do these walls close in on me?_

_Why can't I hear myself scream?_

_Why do I find death to be so solace,_

_A hope for when it all gets to be too much?_

_Why do I love people who never love me back?_

_When will I break?_

_When will I fall?_

My eyes open and an overwhelming feeling of eyes on me fills me. I glanced around my room; it was only one in the morning, the silver rays of moonlight danced through my window and gyrated across my cream carpet illuminating the general area yet keeping the shadows dark like a pit.

_"You cry because you do not wish to see, but rather to learn of what you cannot understand. But you see, I do not understand you."_

I cleared my throat, "Is someone there?" I whispered into the anonymous darkness. A giggle came in reply, sounding male, cracking as it ended. I freaked out a little and snapped on my lamp to see that no one was there. I took a deep breath and tried to go back to bed, now feeling extremely paranoid.

The next couple nights played out the same, I would wake up from another nightmare and have that sickening feeling that a pair of unnatural eyes were glued onto me. A figure stood, shrouded by darkness, it appeared to be a man. Standing at least at six foot yet was slouching. I would freak out and turn on the light to find no one there. It made me wonder, was my mind just playing tricks on me, or was it something like one of the Tree Man's friends? Until one night I woke up screaming, another nightmare about Eyeless Jack awoke me. My mum wouldn't come to my side this time though, she was out of town.

That unsettling feeling sunk into my gut again and in the corner of my eyes I could see the figure.

As if it could see right into my soul and know exactly what I was thinking, it launched forward, its face now in view.

I shrieked, staring into the eyes of the infamous Jeff the Killer. The pale white skin, crow black hair, maddening smile that was cut from almost ear to ear, and... his eyes...

Call me crazy but I'd say that there was more animal than human left in him. I dodged the attack and his knife impaled the dry wall. "What do you want from me?" I screamed as I rolled off of the bed and sprinted for the door.

An ear splitting laugh escaped his lips, _"Why, to see you bleed._ I don't know what Slendy sees in you mortal, but I'll find out after I carve it from your still, bleeding heart."

Slendy? Does he mean the Tree Man? "What the fucking hell man?" I was inches away from the door and my freedom yet I felt inches closer to Jeff.

He laughed again, "Spare me mortal, your fear and attempts at escape will only make the game much more fun for me."

"Fun? What the hell Jeff? I'm a human being, not a game piece."

The front door flew open but he grabbed my hand, pulling me back and slamming my back into the wall with a painful thud. "Ah, but you see you are just another kill, you're nothing."

He pressed the knife against my throat, his face just an inch away from my own as if he wanted to get showered with the thick red liquid. "But that's where you're wrong Jeff, me and you aren't much different." I was honestly just trying to buy time, to buy an escape.

He threw his head back in laughter, "Oh, do tell, amuse me in your final moment before you GO TO SLEEP!"

His voice cracked on that last part, "You feel alone right? Like no matter who you're with or what you do, you feel isolated and there's always this aching hole in your chest? It's always been like that, even before- you know- there was always this itching sensation in the back of your mind that told you that you are different. That you'll always be different."

His face fell, which was quite disturbing as his grinned stayed up. I continued. "No matter what there's always that sickening feeling that God has abandoned you, like there's nowhere to turn to anymore because even God himself has forgotten. You feel small, incomplete, lost, unworthy, helpless, and the only way you think you can cope with it is by murdering. Every time someone gets close you push them away because you've been hurt before, like there's so many knives in your back it hurts to lay down at night."

"Shut up," he snapped, applying pressure on my throat but I kept calm even if I was close to pissing myself. "You don't know anything about me. NOTHING!"

"Really? Because I think I hit pretty close to home."

He looked away, stepping back a little, his voice became quieter, "How would you know anyways?"

"Because I feel like that everyday, well leave out the murdering part anywho."

He gave a small half-hearted smile, "At least I know what Slendy sees in you now."

A sudden static flooded my ears and Jeff rolled his eyes. The Tree Man appeared standing next to us, appearing to be glaring at Jeff. "Yeah I know Slendy, don't even start. I'm sorry I tried to kill your _pet."_

Slenderman hissed at Jeff, a tentacle ripping out of his back, gripping Jeff by his wrist and flinging his body across the room like it weighed nothing. _"Are you ready to go home and meet your new family Avaline Jackson?"_

I nodded, I had made my decision early and had a small bag packed with my essentials grabbed the bag off the foot of my bed and laid the note I wrote to my mum on her bed and started walking with Slenderman and Jeff, who was currently rubbing the back of his neck, most likely in pain.

We made it through the woods and back to that large, abandoned mansion. The color looked like it was once a subtle brown, but it was long faded and chipped, whole tiles falling and peeling off of the house. The roof looked scrappy and damaged beyond repair, the windows broken and boarded up with think black curtains pulled tight so no one could see within.

I looked up at Slenderman, "This is my new home? It looks like a dump."

Jeff rolled his eyes, _"Are you ready to meet your new family?" _Slenderman purred, opening the door for me.


	4. Chapter IV The Girl

Disclaimer: really? this again?

Chapter IV- The Girl Who Screamed But Wasn't Heard

Jeff's POV

The front door to Slender Mansion flew open as we walked in. Slendy drug Ava with him, showing her around the house like he was some kind of butler... The first of the many residents we ran into was Ben Drowned.

_"Ben, this is Ava, she will be living here for now on. Give her a warm welcome." _Slendy almost hissed out the last part, obviously he wasn't in a very good mood and pissing of Slender is the last thing you wanna do.

"Of course," Ben got up off of the leather coach in which he was currently playing Zelda. I rolled my eyes, typical Ben. "Good evening, I am Ben Drowned, Ava is it?" His voice always sounded mischievous.

Ava nodded, shaking his hand. I noticed almost immediately that she was uncomfortable, almost shy.

_"You've been hurt before, like there are so many knives in your back it hurts to lay down at night."_

_"Ben, where are the others?" _Slendy asked, trying to keep his cool in front of the mortal.

Ben shrugged, clearly aggravated, Slendy pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Come this way please Avaline Jackson."_

We followed Slendy into the kitchen where the wonderful scent of baked kidney floated out. I sighed, pleased that Jack was cooking. We walked in and I handed a plate to Ava. She just kind of stared at it, her hazel eyes perplexed and contemplating whether or not she should try it.

I smiled, "Jack, where are you? We have a guest!"

I heard him reply from the back pantry, "A guest? Who the hell would be visiting us?"

He came out of the back carrying a bag of onions. Jack and Ava both stopped to stare at each other. A sudden crash caught my attention and I turned to see that Ava had dropped her plate. Her face was drained of color and fear filled her eyes.

She slowly backed up until her back was against the wall, her eyes never once leaving Jack. "What-What the fu-fucking hell?" She was now clearly shaking. It was a somewhat pleasing display to watch for me yet it aggravated me that she was vividly terrified of fucking Jack but barely of me.

"Why-Why did you bring me here, Tree Man?" Slendy turned to look at Ava who was now clinging to the wall as if the simple brick would save her life. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE!"

She was now shrieking; the auburn hair girl pushed away from the wall and backed out of the doorway, but only running into Jane.

"Hey, what the..." Jane stopped staring at Ava.

Jack took an advancing step forward, hands held up as to show he was defenseless. She picked up a piece of the broken glass plate off of the floor and chucked it at Jack, successfully impaling him in the shoulder. "Stay the hell away from me."

Jack glanced at me for help, black ooze running out of his mask. I was about to speak up when Slendy beat me too it, _"Avaline Jackson, I believe there might be some kind of understanding. This is Eyeless Jack, he resides here."_

"Yeah, I know who he fucking is." She spat, "He murdered my brother!"


	5. Chapter V Insanity VS Jack?

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAA...what? .-. Okay, okay, I don't own it...

Chapter V- Insanity VS Jack?

Ava's POV

"Yeah, I know who he fucking is." I screamed, on the brink of tears. "He murdered my brother!"

Everyone just stopped and stared at Jack; it wasn't like they should be surprised that Jack killed someone. Jack giggled, "He was _delicious_, but as I recall, you were about ten? I still remember the sounds of your screams..."

...

(Flashback)

It was July 4th, I was nine years old and my brother was thirteen. Our parents were going at it again and Levi and I left to try to escape the thick tension that always hung throughout the house like when someone brings a knife to a gun fight, or when you find a bag of Lays chips that's over halfway full.

Levi and I sat next to a tree in the park, watching the colorful explosions that lit up the dull night sky. "Levi," I whispered, looking up at my big brother.

"Yes Ava?" He was always so kind, never wanting to hurt me like mum and dad seem to do.

"Do you think that someday mum and dad will be happy?"

He let out a long sigh, "I don't know Ava. We can dream though right?" He gave me a reassuring smile, getting up off of the ground. "Are you ready to go home?"

I nodded, standing up with my older brother and we started to walk home. It was unreasonably hot that night, the air thick and humid.

It was so damn hot.

We had almost left the park, the supposedly "haunted" forest lining the pond and several benches that were scattered around the plane had a low fog.

"What are you precious children doing out here so late? So- alone? So- vulnerable?"

Levi and I turned around to see a figure shrouded by darkness, seeming to have his eyes fixated on us. Levi spoke up, pulling me behind him protectively, "Just watching the show mister. Now if you don't mind, we'll be on our way."

A small chuckle came from the man, "Ah, but that's where you'd be wrong child. I'm terribly hungry and you two look just breathtaking."

Breathtaking? "Alright creep, leave us alone." Levi pushed me back more.

The man stepped out from the shadows; his face covered by a blue mask, his eyes seemed to be missing and black ooze slowly ran down from the empty eye sockets and dripped off of his chin.

"Ava, run," Levi pushed me back again.

Sadly, I didn't see the seriousness of the fragile situation, "No Levi, I want to stay with you."

"AVA RUN!" My brother demanded; but how I'd wished I'd stayed. I ran away, hearing the blood curdling cry of my brother behind me. The sound of a thick liquid splattering against the cement; the crunching and snapping sounds of bones.

A hand reached out and grabbed me from behind, flinging me down onto the grass. The man in the mask glared down at me, his mask was lifted enough to where I could see his mouth. Razor sharp teeth filled the gruesome display and chunks of what appeared to be flesh caught in between. I shrieked, trying to kick away from the monster. "Stop struggling mortal," He hissed, trying to hold me down. I managed to kick him in the chest, clawing myself away as he staggered.

"Run run as fast as you can, I'll find you; and when I do, your soul belongs to Chenorbog."

Tears burst from my eyes as I ran, leaving my brother to get devoured by that monstrous creature.

"You have been marked young Ava," he called to me. I turned around to see my brother and the man had disappeared.

The next morning on the news- "Last night there were 6 more killings from the ruthless murderer known as "Eyeless Jack". Beware, stay indoors if possible. The victims of last night include Levi Jackson, age thirteen..." The news woman continued to ramble.

(End of Flashback)

...

I couldn't handle facing him again. After years of paranoia and avoiding my worst nightmare, I found him in a place where I thought I might be able to finally call home.

A smirk could be seen from the edges of his mask, "Little Ava grown up, eh?" He snickered, advancing towards me.

Slenderman suddenly stepped in between us, blocking Jack's path to his prey._ "Enough, I'm not sure what happened between you, and a demon can only guess, but Avaline Jackson is now part of our family. No longer a part of the common parasites we stalk in the night."_

Jack hissed, trying to sneak past his eight foot tall mentor. "What's going on Slendy?" A tiny voice called from the doorway. We turned to see a little girl, no older than eight, in a faded pink night gown and curly brown hair that flowed past her petite shoulders. Her eyes a daring green looked worried and in her right hang dangled a little stuffed bear.

Slender seemed to soften, "Sally go back to your room. I'll be up later to tuck you in."

As if the girl didn't even hear him, her emerald eyes became fixated on me, "Who's the fresh meal?"

I broke down, pushing past all of the monstrosities that resided within that hell house. Tree branches whipped at my face and bare arms, scratching my exposed skin as I ran as far away from that place as possible. I stopped to catch my breath, breathing heavily I guess I realized that I was somewhat out of shape. What was I to do? Go home to mum and face the consequences of running away?

The sudden sound of a throat clearing caught my attention, I looked around but saw no one. "Jeff?" I whispered into the night, hoping for his reply to be more settling than our first encounter.

"You know it sweet cakes," He fell from a tree landing on his feet. The man leaned against a tree and stared at me with lazy eyes. "What do you plan on doing? You can't leave, we'll just kill you; but you're obviously not comfortable living here now that you've met some of your new brothers and sisters."

"What does Slender see in me Jeff?" My eyes pleaded, begged for an answer. "Because everyone else seems to think I'm just food."

"Listen Princess, I've lived in this house for two years; two years of being on the run from my own hidden emotions and self pity. At first I wasn't welcome here either, only Slendey really seemed to enjoy my company. But eventually everyone warmed up to me and now I couldn't ever wish for a better, more psychotic family." He giggled, "Why don't you come back, I promise that if Jack tries to eat your kidney, I'll kill my own brother. And don't mind Sally or Jane; Sally will probably warm up to you before the end of the week and Jane's just a stuck up bitch."

"How do I know I will be happier here?" I let out a large sigh and looked down at the ground, "How do I know that you guys won't just add to the collection of knives in my back?"

"Because Slendy believes in you, so do I or whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Whether you like it or not, you're now part of our twisted family."

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling somewhat embarrassed and nervous, "Well Jeff, even if you are a psychotic murderer, you sure do know how to cheer someone up."

...

Jeff's POV

I perched in a tree right above her, as if the girl were my prey. I almost giggled at the thought of the stalk, the memory of that oh so familiar taste of copper blood on the tip of my tongue. I continued to observe, quietly staring at the unaware girl.

Her name was Avaline Jackson yet she had taken upon herself to be called Ava. Her moves were swift and silent like a deer or gazelle attempting to slip away unnoticed. It was so graceful and defined I had to continue to watch.

Ava is seventeen, three years younger than me. Her hair is a fiery red that burned like the campfires of some of my victims; her eyes a brilliant hazel and her skin as white as paper, similar to my own yet hers is natural. She stood at about five foot one inches, a mere dwarf in my shadow of six foot two.

There was something about this girl, perhaps it was her cunning personality that made me question. But she was beautiful, I just wanted to maul, not let anyone taste the red drink that flowed in her veins but me.

Oh yes, chills shot down my spine, the thought of ripping her apart pleased me. She stopped to take a breath, I listened to her heavy breaths and was amazed when she appeared to be controlling them and keeping quiet.

A true huntress...

I must have shifted to loudly because soon after she called out my name, sounding somewhat paranoid or afraid, and I liked it. I decided to come out of my hiding place and try to convince her to come back just as Slendy asked.


	6. Chapter VI Don't Mess with Ouija Boards

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this... jeez

Chapter VI- Don't Mess with Ouija Boards

Ava's POV

_It was cold, not like a bone chilling freeze that filled the air, but more like the coolness of an early morning when the dew just starts to dot the soft green grass. _

_I was running, everything felt hazy and unrealistic, almost dream-like. I didn't know why I was running but I felt like there was somewhere I had to be. I was late... late?_

_My breaths were short and raspy. Why was I running? I couldn't see in front in me, it was like it was an endless tunnel of darkness with just the dullest light shining in the distance. I could hear something that sounded like running water. _

_Where am I? Why can't I think straight? It feels like I've been running for so long- like I can never reach that oh-so-distance reality that just keeps slipping from my grip. I can't breathe, why can't I breathe?_

_I just keep worrying about what's behind me instead of what's in front. Please, please listen. I've been waiting for so long, please help me wake up._

_Wake me up._

I awoke gasping for my breath, glancing around at an unfamiliar room. The curtains were a deep purple and drawn tightly to lock out the outer world, there was little furniture in the Victorian styled bedroom but it was quite gothic and artistic.

There was a small lamp with a silver shade sitting on the night stand on my side, I reached across and pull the cord allowing the pale light to flood the dark room. Where was I?

I sat there thinking, gripping the thick comforter that covered me. Was I still in Slender Mansion? Something caught my eye and as I climbed out of the warm bed into the cold air, I struggled to make out the details.

Part of one wall was covered in what looked like newspaper clippings; as I stared, I soon realized that they were all stories about murders. Murders about all of the house's members. I went through them and gasped at the sight of Levi's name.

What is this? Does Jack keep track of all of his victims?

There came a knock at the door and it slowly opened. "Miss Ava, breakfast is ready."

"Hmm?" I turned to see little Sally standing shy of the door, looking up at me with her bright green eyes big and curious. "Alright, thanks; and Sally?" She looked up at me as if I had candy. "What can you tell me about these?" I motioned to the wall of newspaper clippings.

"Well this is Jack's room, you're staying here till Slendy gets your room finished."

So this is Jack's room huh? "Thanks Sally. And one last thing, please tell me breakfast doesn't consist of organs and wine glasses of blood right?"

She giggled, "Slendy made BLTs."

BLTs? Maybe it won't be so bad here after all...

...

The sight before me was one to truly remember. Slenderman stood at the head of the table wearing his usual black suit and a frilly pink apron that said "kiss the cook" and looking quite angry pointing a wooden spoon with scrambled eggs slowly falling off of it at the end of the table. Ben and Jack sat in between smacking their heads at the rest of the family's stupidity in which Sally and Jeff sat at the other end progressively arguing.

Slenderman started yelling, attempting to break the two up. He seemed to stop when he noticed me standing there quite awkwardly. _"Uh, Avaline Jackson, please come and sit down. We have a variety of human food for you here."_

Jeff and Sally calmed down and faced away from each other pouting. I slowly sat down next to Sally, the room started to get quieter and it was easy to guess why. I wasn't welcomed here, I'm different than them, I'm not really what they're used too.

Jeff cleared his throat, "So, uh, Ava, do you wanna go shopping with me today?"

I wouldn't have ever guessed Jeff would be the one to break the silence. "Uh, sure Jeff."

We finished eating in silence, Jeff took my plate and led me back to my room. "Uh, Ava?" Jeff leaned in the door frame crossing his arms with the hood of his white jacket up and his long black hair covering one eye, "Do you feel comfortable here?"

"I guess, I don't know any of you guys really except for what I hear on the news and I am staying in the room of the man who ate my brother alive so that's something."

He smirked, "Yeah, we all have our problems with one another but we're still family. Just like any other, we fight, we play, we laugh and cry."

"Define 'play'."

"One time we played Wii together."

"Hmm, interesting."

He walked towards me, helping me unpack my bag. "Yeah, it's not like all we ever think about is shanking the next victim, we can be normal."

I couldn't help but laugh; there was a moment of silence before Jeff cleared his throat. "Ava, can I ask you something?" I gave him a look that suggested that he could continue, "Do you ever, you know?"

"Think about killing someone?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that."

I took a deep breath setting down my bag and turning to face him. "Yeah. A lot."

He raised a brow, "You serious?" My silence gave him his answer. I looked away, not sure of what he was thinking; would he find it amusing? Adorable? How the hell was I supposed to know?

And the truth was that I do. I think about what it would be like to kill a person. To be honest, I love my mum but if she died today I don't think that I would feel anything. I'd be numb, or just carry on.

He became hysterical, laughing madly to the point where he was on his knees. "Jeff?"

He finally calmed down, wiping a single tear from his gray eyes. "Well, I'll just have to bring your dark side out then."

There was a knock on the door and we turned to see Jack standing there observing. "I needed to get something, but it appears the two of you are bonding."

My cheeks felt hot, "Uh, no, let's go Jeff."

Jeff was still giggling for god only knows why as we passed Jack and left to go get the few groceries Slenderman wanted us to pick up for him.

"So let's say I might go out tonight for a quicky. Would you come."

I grunted, "Is that all you think about Jeff," I teased, remembering his comment from before as he stated "It's not like all we ever think about is shanking the next victim, we can be normal."

"But would you?"

"I'll think about it." We filled up a shopping cart, getting ready to leave. In the corner of my eye, I saw just the slightest hint of a missing persons poster.

...

Sally sat down next to me on the front porch of the mansion. The sun was going down and I knew that Jeff was going to want to leave soon. "Word is my new big sister has an appetite."

"Who told you?" it had to either have been Jeff or Jack.

"Jeff, said that he thought it was adorable that his new friend and him could bond over putting someone to sleep."

"And those were his exact words?" I questioned. She nodded; huh, so now I'm adorable and his friend?

The old spring of the porch door squeaked as the wooden frame swung open then quickly closed. Jeff sat down in the large steps with us popping his back and stretching."You going to go Ave?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ah, come on don't be like that, you just need to get into the mood."

I raised a brow, "And what would the mood be?"

He shrugged, "What ever gets you in the mood to murder?"

I turned to the little girl next to me, "Well Sally, what makes you want to stab someone?"

She squinted her eyes at Jeff, "When someone cuts the heads off of my dolls then lights them on fire."

Is it sad if that was really cute?

Jeff laughed, "You had it coming twit."

"If it makes you happy, I will go I guess. BUT, do not expect me to be un-aliving people tonight. I think I'll just watch."

Jeff smirked, grabbing my wrist he drug me along with him through the forest. We came upon a small cabin, a small candle light could be seen flickering in the single window of the back. Jeff licked his lips, a dazed look in his eyes, "This is going to be good."


	7. Chapter VII The Weeping Willow

Disclaimer: ;) ready your jimmies, I don't own this.

Chapter VII- The Weeping Willow Sheds It's Leaves

Jeff's POV

As we walked back to Slender Mansion, I glanced over at Ava as I hear her giggle to herself. The moon was full and the silver rays shot down and highlighted her face complimenting it and showing off her soft features. A little bit of blood was splattered on her face from before (I got a little out of hand) and her eyes suggested she was quite psychotic, and I liked it.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, her sudden outburst startling me.

"I'm just thinking about the looks on those kids' face when they walked in."

I raised a brow, "Oh? See, I knew you would enjoy tonight!" I felt quite smug.

"Yeah, I need to stop hanging out with you guys, you bring out the worst of me."

I reached down and held her hand. She twitched at the random and unexpected touch, looking up at me with large, hazel eyes that twinkled in the starlight. "Or the best..."

Her cheeks turned a bright red and her gaze retreated, breaking off from my own, "Perhaps."

There was a rustle in the brushes in front of us and a familiar figure pounced out. The being perched in front of us; its skin a pale white like my own and it being not quite human but more dog like in comparison. Its claws were at least seven inches long and dripped with blood, a crazed look in its eyes told me it had freshly killed.

Ava shrieked and latched onto my arm, trembling terribly, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

I snickered, "Calm down, it's just Rake. Hey dude."

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at Ava, I knew he could smell she was human. "This is Ava, Slendy's new pet."

"Hey! I'm not a pet!"

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Rake backed away before giving her one last glance and running off. "He doesn't like you."

"What, how can you tell?" Ava was still glued onto my arm.

"Well, just be happy he didn't eat your ass."

She frowned, "He was creepy."

"Wait till you meet my pet dog Smile." I was snickering just thinking about it.

She groaned, "No more, I say nay."

I smiled, "Let's go."

...

Ava had fallen asleep not that long after we had gotten home. I was glad, for the past month I have watched her, she's slept terribly but now she was curled into a tight ball and resting like a baby. As I watched, I felt the urge to kill, to make her go to sleep.

No. Get out of my head, she's family. She's my friend.

The voices slowly claimed and she shifted, gripping the sheets and pulling them above her head. I sighed, giving Ava one last glance before slipping out into the living room. Jack sat on the couch channel surfing.

"Hey bro," I flopped down on the sofa next to him.

"Hey," We were quiet, staring blank-mindedly at the tv. "You have a crush on her or somethin'?" Jack's voice was nonchalant.

I almost shrieked and fell off of the plush sofa, "WHAT?"

"You have a crush on Ava or somethin'?"

"Wh-what? Of course not!" My cheeks felt extremely hot, Jack continued to stare at the tv. "Why would you even assume that?"

"Meh," he shrugged his shoulders. "You do watch her sleep and spend a lot of time with her. I watch the way you look at her and it's different you know? I can't really explain it. Anyways, even if you did like her, you can't date her."

"And why's that?"

"Because she's mine."

I snorted, "Yeah I forgot, 'you marked her'."

"That's right, and I don't like to share."

I rolled my eyes, but Jack and I both jumped at the sound of a throat clearing behind us. "As far as I'm concerned, nobody owns me."

My back went ridged as I turned to see Ava standing behind us with her hands on her hips. "Uh, hey Ava..."

"And you watch me while I sleep?"

Jack snickered next to me, I growled at him before turning back to Ava, "No."

She raised a brow, "Mind going in a walk with me Jeff?"

"Yes."

"Why? You're not scared of me are you?"

"Yes."

She smirked grabbing my hand and dragging me off the couch. "Deal with it then."

...

The night was fairly cool for an August gust. Ava and I walked in silence through Slender's woods; I wasn't really sure why she wanted to go but I was sure on one thing: The Silence.

I liked it, I don't know why everyone always has to be talking, always starting a conversation, but with Ava it was different. We could just sit speechless and just embrace the comfortable presence of each other.

But I guess something was weighing on her mind, "Jeff?" We stopped our stroll and I leaned against a tree, waiting for her response. "Do you really watch me sleep?"

I shrugged my shoulders and she groaned in frustration, "Why can't you just be straight forward for once?" She let out a deep breath a turned to march on.

"I don't remember what it's like to dream. It must be nice." My voice was an extremely soft whisper that I could hardly hear myself.

"What?" Ava slowly reached out and the tips of her fingers brushed against my forearm. "Jeff, I, uh, do you even sleep?"

"Sleep is for the weak. I refuse to be weak."

"Jeff, sleeping doesn't make you weak-"

I cut her short as I pinned her against the tree, gripping her wrists. "And what would you know about weakness _Avaline?_" I growled.

Her pupils dilated and for a split second I saw fear in her eyes. I softened, burying my face into her neck. "Please don't be scared of me Ava. I can't lose you too."

Her fingers softly ran through my long black hair, "No Jeff, I'm not afraid of you."

"How can you not be?" My voice cracked, "I'm a murderer, a monster."

I felt a sudden sharp pain on my cheek and watched her hand pull away from the quick slap. I was taken off guard, slowly reaching up I cuffed the aching cheek. "Never again." Her voice was angry and low. "I never want to hear that again do you hear me Jeff? You're perfect to me."

"What makes me so special?"

Her cheeks became a fiery red, "Um," she fidgeted, shifting her weight some.

I laughed and she hissed, "This isn't funny Jeff!"

"Oh, but on the contrary, it's hilarious. Ava has a crush on me!" I taunted her in a childish voice.

"Jeff shut up! I do not!"

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

She made a small whimper-like noise before pouting and stumbling off without me. I grinned; well, isn't that cute? Little Ava has a crush on the extraordinary Jeff the Killer. I mean, I am beautiful and all but...

I smacked my palm on my head, "Ava, you're heading away from the mansion!" I called out to her in the night. I heard a distance grunt and then the sound of twigs snapping.

...

I yawned, not sure if I felt like sleeping tonight or not. I stumbled into the mansion to find the halls empty and relieved that Ava made it back and everyone was asleep for once. Except of course Jane.

I rolled my eyes as I knocked on her door, it slowly swung open and she sheepishly rubbed at her eyes.

"Hey Jeff, why are you up?"

I stumbled into her room then casually sat on her bed shrugging, "I need advice."

Her brows came together, "Me of all people? This must be important... What's wrong Jeffrey?"

I took a deep breath, "It's about Ava."

...

I woke up the next morning and stretched, feeling relieved when my back and shoulders pop. Shuffling out into the kitchen, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch. Soon after, Ava sheepishly climbed onto the couch next to me and yawned.

"Hey," I muttered in between bites.

She gave me a weak smile and then curled up into a ball, "Everybody disappeared, it's just us today."

I shrugged, "It's a Saturday, everybody goes out."

She sat up and pulled the large red bang from her eyes, "What do you want to do?"

"Uh, I could make a few suggestions," I implied wiggling my eyebrows at her.

Ava giggled, getting off the couch and taking my now finished breakfast into the kitchen and washing my bowl. "When do you think everyone will be back?"

"Meh, it depends, we all do our own thing." I grabbed the dish from her hands and quickly dried it and put it back up in the hickory cupboard.

"We could go see a movie, I knows there's a couple slashers out right now."

"Eh, as much as I like a good murder, those movies are stupid." I grumbled under my breath.

She giggled, "Wow, I expected the complete opposite Jeff."

I smirked, Ava sat back down on the couch and pulled out the game controllers and handed me one, "And what exactly did you expect?"

Her cheeks were painted with a flattering pink, "Uh, you know, I figured you'd be into the whole scary movie thing. Like, so you could compare tactics or whatever with the antagonist."

"That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea actually, thanks Ava-chan."

She gave me a warm smile before starting the game. We played some kind of first person shooter for awhile before we gave up and decided to go out. I pulled my hood up and put on sunglasses and some light makeup to hide my pale skin.

We went out for icecream and hung out at the park for awhile before a low rumble could be heard in the distance. Ava's body tensed and she turned to me with a nervous smile, "We should probably be heading home right?"

"Why, it's nice out."

"Can we just go please? I don't want to be here anymore."

"I guess," we started to walk home, the sky started to become grey as we walked and the air became extremely humid. I loved the rain but I hated getting wet.

"Hey Jeff, can I ask you something?"

I glanced down at Ava who stared up at me with large, curious eyes as we walked. "Shoot for it."

"What's up with Jane? I've read that she really hates you but as far as I can tell, she's got a fairly large crush on you. I went to talk to her this morning but she gave me a dirty look and shrugged me off. Is she just not a people person or what?"

"She's never really been a people person but she's not generally rude so I'm not really sure what her problem is."

"Oh, she wasn't just being rude to me this morning, it was like full blown she-bitch."

"Hey, I know you're new here and all, but we all respect one another, whether we admit it or not. It's one thing for us to argue and fight because we're all family and we get along like one, but we don't treat each other like that."

She let out a sharp breath, "Yeah, sorry, I'm just not use to having a family I guess. I can hardly remember the small details about my brother but me and him fought a lot. I guess you could understand that."

"Or not," she looked up at me with confused eyes, "Me and my brother were closer than twins. Just because your family is broken doesn't mean I'll know where you come from."

"Excuse me? That was rude..."

"Whatever, I need to go." I ran off before she could stop me. I stopped in the now empty park and glanced up at the black, rain cloud filled sky. I blinked as several cool drops fell from the sky and onto my face, running down my cheeks and causing my concealer to run. It only took seconds for the rain to start to down poor, the vacant park looking like a stretched waterfall.

...

Ava's POV

It was raining.

_The rain brings darkness, the darkness brings pain, as if the being craves it like a sickness, as if the being has something to gain._

_The needles in the arm of god contemplate one's stress, stop praying he has abandoned us, to one's self pitty I shall digress, the only hope comes with the dusk._

_Yet with the dawn comes a greater evil, a reminder of mortality lingers in one's mind, his heart refuses to beat as the if he's the devil, run and see what the rain will find._

My heart was pounding in my head, tears burst from my eyes as I ran as fast as I could to Slender Mansion. How could Jeff abandon me like that?

If there is one thing I'm more frightened of than Jack it's rain. I've always hated it, it scares the hell out of me and all I can do is cry and curl up in a ball until it's over.

_Slender, if you can hear me, I need you..._

I was lost, I didn't know my way home. How could I get lost so easily? God, I'm so frustrated. I finally gave up and fell to the ground and cradled my knees.

What am I to do? I'm all alone, I'm always alone.

The rain came down like a never ending darkness. The rapid beads splattered off of my hoodie and head, creating small puddles in the creases of my clothes.

I gasped, a pair if warm hands were gripping me and lifting myself from the muddy ground. I shrieked, squirming at the unfamiliar grip. The unknown being flipped me over its shoulder and I stared down at the hunched back, lanky, albino skin that carried me.

"Rake?" I whispered and he responded with a low growl. I started shaking, recalling what Jeff said earlier about him eating me. "W-Where are you taking me?"

A huffed noise was all I received from the dog like humanoid. After a couple minutes of walking, the sight of the mansion came into view and he sat me down.

He turned to leave and gave me one last glance. "Uh, Rake?" He looked back at me with large hallow eyes. "Thanks, I guess you're not half as bad as I thought."

He gave what looked like a nod before disappearing into the brush. I sighed, still shaking some; I ascended the stairs and entered the house tumbling into Slender.

_"Avaline Jackson! Thank Beelzebub, I was just about to go look for you. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah," I laughed nervously, "The Rake helped me find my way home."

He tilted his head,_ "The Rake huh? Strange, he never socializes with us."_

I shrugged, walking past him to go take a shower. Once I got out and changed into a crisp white shirt that said "Snow White's Poison Bite" and grey tights, I walked down stairs to see Jeff talking to Jane. She immediately gave me an awkward glance and I felt as if I was streaming.

I walked up to Jeff and slapped him, "What the hell Jeff? You ditched me!"

"Yeah, so?" He held his cheek and Jane snorted.

"Did you ever once stop to think about somebody else besides yourself for once?" I felt the hot tears streaming down my face again, "I was so scared!"

"What the hell are you talking about Ava?"

I let out a sharp breath and ran up to my room, from downstairs I could hear Slender yelling at Jeff and explaining my fear of rain.

About twenty minutes later, a knock came at the door and I didn't ever bother to answer it. It came again and once again I ignored. "Aren't you going to answer it Ava?"

"Why should I Jeff?" I heard a soft bang and I guessed that he was resting his forehead on the door.

"Please?" His voice was soft. I grunted and felt strained to turn the brass knob.

As he came in I closed the door behind him and he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "What do you want?" I almost hissed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I was wrong to do it, I'm a jackass, whatever you want to hear to make you feel better."

"Well don't you feel remorse," I stated sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm really sorry, and I don't really do the whole apologize thing so this is my 100%."

"Why'd you run off in the first place?"

"I'm kind of moody if you haven't noticed."

"More like schizophrenic..."

"Shut up," he smirked, playfully punching me in the arm. "I swear it'll never happen again. I don't want to hurt you."

"And why's that Jeff? That's all you seem to do."

His face turned bright red, "Well, uh, you're really my only friend besides my dog, and, uh-"

I cut him off; gripping his hoodie, I pulled him towards me and standing on my tip toes I softly kissed him. I surprisingly was the one to pull away first. "So little Ava has the hots for the amazing Jeff the Killer huh?" His voice was extremely cocky and smug.

"You sound arrogant," I looked away from him and let the silence set in, "And yes, I "have the hots" for you."


	8. Chapter VIII The Waden's Key

Disclaimer: Giggle, I don't own this.

Chapter VIII-The Warden's Key

Ava's POV

"Ha ha!" Jeff exclaimed, a large smirk painted across his face. "I guess I'm irresistible, if you may say."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, are you done now? Can I just be alone?"

The little shit actually looked like he had to think about it! "Yeah I suppose."

"And no watching me sleep Jeff! It's creepy and weird."

He grunted a little, "Whatever princess, I'll see you in the morning."

"Princess?" I screeched as he dodged my punch and ran from the room. I let out a long sigh then climbed into bed, "Just a little piece and quiet would be nice."

"Knock knock," Jack's husky voice called from the doorway.

"What do you want?" I hissed, pulling the thick comforter above my head.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your master," he winked at me, sitting next to me on the edge of the bed.

"You're not my master Jack, get it through your thick skull."

"Ooh, I like it when you're aggressive," he purred.

I snorted, "What's your problem, shouldn't you be off eating some helpless kid's kidney?"

"Why when it's so much more fun to torture you."

I poked my head out from the covers to give him a death stare. "What do you want Jack? I'm tired and if you just came in here to flirt and piss me off then you better pray to god that-"

He interrupted, leaning down over me, his masked face just millimeters away from my own, "You'll do what little Avaline?"

My cheeks felt hot as frustration filled me. I pushed on his chest attempting to throw him off and with much ease and surprise Jack got up. "I'll see you tomorrow little one," he cooed as he almost skipped out the door.

Maybe now I can go to sleep...

...

_Fear overwhelmed me, I was so scared, snap out of it Ava, there's somewhere you're supposed to be right?_

_I whipped around the corner, sprinting away from whatever was chasing me. A low growl came from behind me and I pushed forward. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, allowing me to push my natural limits. _

_The creature jumped out in front of me, ready to attack. I screeched, coming to a halt and ready to turn and run again. That thing- it was tall. Tall like Slender but lanky and a charcoal black. Its eyes seemed soulless and a crimson red. Its mouth was jagged and filled with crooked razor sharp teeth that dripped fresh blood. _

_Blood?_

_I glanced down just as the pain hit me, my arm was torn to shreds and the white bone was standing out against the flowing red. _

_I felt light headed, nausea filled my gut and the being jumped forward, pointing its horns at me like a bull charging. The long appendages on its head pierced my chest and its arms wrapped around me, pushing the dagger like weapon further within me. _

My voice was raw as I stopped screaming; warm arms were pulling me towards a strong body.

"It's alright," his soft and familiar voice tried to comfort me. "It was only a nightmare."

"No," I started shaking like a leaf, "No it wasn't."

"It's alright Ava, you were asleep."

"No, I wasn't asleep, I- I wasn't sleeping! I was reading- I was reading when IT came."

His hand softly caressed my head and he continued to cradle me in his arms, "No Ava, you were asleep."

Tears burst from my eyes, "Why am I like this? Why can't I just wake up, why can't I just be normal?"

"Nah, normal's boring. I like you just the way you are."

"Maybe I should just die, nobody wants me."

Jeff pulled away to look me in the eyes, his own grey ones stricken with fear and anger, "Don't talk like that Ava, I want you. You're my only friend..."

"But why Jeff? Why me? Why do I feel like the nightmare never ends?"

He pulled me back into his arms and ran his delicate fingers through my hair, "I don't have the answers for all of your questions, and I may not be able to solve all of them, but I do know this: No matter what, I promise I'll be there for you. No matter what Ava, I promise you."

"Jeff," Our eyes met. His hand softly cuffed my chin and his thumb reached up and whipped the tears from my damp cheeks.

Jeff leaned down and softly kissed the top of my head, "You think you're going to be alright?" I nodded, too tired to use words; he got up and started to leave but I reached out and grabbed his wrist. He glanced back down at me with questioning eyes.

"Will you stay with me?"

He grinned, "I'd be honored." He climbed into the sheets and wrapped his arms around my waist. Leaning my head against his chest, I buried my face in between his neck and shoulder.

"Ava?" Jeff whispered, his grip tightening just barely.

"Yeah Jeff?"

"Do you like it here at Slender Mansion?"

"Of course, I feel like I belong here and that I might actually have a chance…"

"If you belong here then why do think nobody wants you."

I let out a long breath, "Of all people I'd thought that you would understand that empty feeling. A feeling deep within my chest like a burning desire to want to accepted ."

"But you are accepted, everyone at the mansion loves you, even Jane and Jack."

"Oh please, Jane wants to carve my tongue out and Jack wants god only knows but I hate him so there's a difference."

"Hmm," he got kind of quiet before I figured out that Jeff had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Jeff."


	9. Chapter IX The Konami Code

Disclaimer: meyaa I don't ownith thith

Chapter IX- Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Select Start

Ava's POV

I yawned, waking up to find the sheets cold and empty next to me. Climbing out from under the inviting covers, I quickly changed into a pair of light grey skinny jeans and a black hoodie. Shuffling into the kitchen I poured myself a bowl of cereal and found the house to be unusually quiet and empty.

"Where is everybody?" I whispered to myself.

"It's just you and me today _Princess." _The voice behind me hissed. I turned around to see Jane sitting on top of the kitchen counter, her eyes throwing daggers.

"Uh, hey Jane, good morning."

"No, it's not, at least for you..."

"Excuse-" In the blink of an eye, Jane was off of the counter and pressing me against the wall, holding a knife to my throat.

I held back a scream as I stared and to her demonic black eyes, "May I ask why?" I tried as hard as I could to remain calm.

"Because you stole what's dearest to me," she hissed, "There's no room in this house for failures."

She gripped the leather handle of the knife and brought it down, slowly sliding it into my side before Jane herself screamed in pain. Her head twisted violently before ripping off from the neck, splattering blood across my face.

I collapsed to my knees, my hands delicately touching the hilt of the knife that stuck out from my side. It wasn't to terribly deep but blood flowed from the wound in large gushes.

I glanced up at Jack who stood with his mask off and gripping the detached head of Jane. He snickered, tossing it carelessly to the side, "You shouldn't play with other people's toys without asking Jane. It's rude."

"Jack?" I whimpered, pulling the blade out of myself and quickly pressing my hand to the wound.

"I had just awoke to see Jane touching Chernobog's property. I say, I find that quite unfair."

"Okay, whatever Jack, do you guys have a first-aid kit?"

He shrugged and I groaned, getting up off of the ground on shaky feet and wondering the house in search with a thick towel pressed to my side. Jack mindlessly followed me like a lost dog, not even bothering to help once I had found it. My mother is an RN, so I grew up helping fix up wounds; I knew a trick or two on how to sew up the gaping wound in my side. At least something temporary was better than nothing, and I clearly can't go to the hospital. Thank god Slender's first aid kit was loaded; at least he was prepared for anything.

I was so dizzy; my vision was starting to become blurry. It took all of my strength to thread the thin needle through my sliced skin and ascend the stairs to my room. I found a bottle of Tylenol and popped a couple into my mouth. I just really need to rest.

Well at least I tried...

Jack stayed next to my side the whole time pestering me. "Can I please rest?"

"No," Jack snorted, his hollow eye sockets seeming to be fixated on me.

"Jack?"

"Where did you learn medicine?"

I shrugged, "My mum's a nurse and I was a clumsy kid so she taught me how to take care of myself in case there was an emergency."

The sound of the front door closing downstairs snapped our attention back to reality. Jack got up, being mindful of my wound, and ran down to greet whoever entered.

He was greeted with the sound of Slender shouting.

Climbing out of the bed, a sharp pain shot up my side and I whimpered softly as I made way for the door and to descend the stairs. I could barely walk, definitely not good.

Slender was gripping Jack by his shirt and the man was dangling in the air, waving his hands in defense. Slender looked up at me and tossed Jack to the side, making his way towards me. "Yeah, well just be happy I saved your little pet Slender." Jack spat.

Slender gave Jack a gaze of ice before turning back to me, _"It appears you know a little bit about medicines young Avaline Jackson,"_ he checked my wounds before giving me a couple pain killers.

As if Jeff couldn't have walked in at a worst time, so let me paint the picture: I'm sitting on the kitchen counter as Slender re-bandages my bloody wounds. Sitting next to me is the head of Jane, her face still twisted like the moment she died, and Jack standing next to me, his hand trying to grasp my own.

"What the hell happened?" Jeff almost screeched, immediately coming to my side and pushing Jack away.

Slender cleared his throat, _"Our own Jane took it upon herself to eliminate what she saw as a potential threat and Jack complied by subduing Miss Jane. It looks like we have lost a family member today, and almost two."_

Jeff growled, his eyes boring his eyes into Jane's skull. "I swear if the bitch was alive I'd kill her."

I hopped off of the counter and softly placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. He glanced down at me, anger filling his eyes, "It's alright Jeff, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Right," he snapped, his attention now on Jack. "The second I'm gone you take the first chance you can get to try to take my girl?"

"Your girl," Jack snorted, "Last I recalled, Chenorbog claimed her as my own and you can't feel emotion Jeff. The last I recalled, you were so empty inside that when Jane threw herself at you, even offering you her body, you simply shrugged her off."

Jeff hissed at Jack, "She's different, you and I both know it."

Jack grinned, "I'd like to see you try taking her from me."

"Guys, this is ridiculous. Nobody owns me; I'm not Slender's pet, I'm not own by "Chenorbog", and Jeff doesn't even have to take me."

"Stay out of this," the two men shouted simultaneously.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get through to either of them. "I'm leaving," I muttered, knowing that neither would bother to listen.

...

"Hey Ava, how are you feeling?" Ben asked me as I flopped down onto the couch.

I shrugged, "Jeff and Jack have been fighting all day. What are you doing?" I asked, staring at what appeared to be him playing Mario.

"Konami Code."

"What's that?" I asked, reaching for my own controller.

"Don't worry about it. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Isn't playing video games with my little bro resting?" I replied.

He smiled, "Of course, but Slendy would kill all of us if he found out that you strained yourself."

"Yeah, I guess."

It took about two and half weeks for me to start feeling up to full strength but Jeff and Jack still had a thick tension between the two.

One day I finally caught Jack alone, "Hey Jack."

"Avaline," he simply nodded, returning to his cooking. His mask was off revealing charcoal black skin, his mouth seemed full of daggers. His eyes were just as menacing, the black goop clinging to his short lashes.

"Can I talk to you?"

He smirked, "Of course." I watched him as he threw some chopped vegtables into the stew he stirred.

"Can you just stop fighting with Jeff?"

He snorted, "I'm proving a point, not negotiating territories."

I sighed, "Come on, I don't like seeing you guys fight. Jeff and you are brothers, not enemies. Don't let something as little and stupid as me come between you two." I bit my lip; just because I hated Jack doesn't mean I have to ruin his friendships.

He stopped, turning to me he slowly reached up and twirled a small strand of my hair with his finger. "It's not that simple you know. You aren't just some stupid thing to fight over. I don't know how he hasn't realized it yet, because I realized it the first day we met oh so many years ago. You aren't just some prize to be claimed or even to be stated as a possession. You try so hard to make everyone believe an image in front of a mask that you've forgotten the face behind it. How confused you must be, finding love in the blood that you bleed. It's not you but this world that you should hate."

"Jack, I don't understand you." That cheeky dick waffle was trying to play mind games with me. My cheeks felt hot; perhaps Eyeless Jack isn't the murderer I thought him to be... and that terrifies me.


	10. Chapter X Your Heart Was No Place

Disclaimer: Own this I do not.

Chapter X- Your Heart was No Place for a Monster like Me

Jeff's POV

Ava has been residing in Slender Mansion for about nine months now; I'm still fighting with Jack over the stupidest things these days and I guess Ava and Jack's relationship has changed. Although she is still having nightmares about him she's more comfortable being around him in the home. Other than that nothing much has changed, nobody even really noticed that Jane was gone.

I guess nobody really cared about Jane that much. The thing with Ava and I right now is, I keep on trying to get closer to her but every time I try to make a move "our lord and savior Chenorbog" intervenes. So here I am, coming home from another night out from killing with Ava (which the girl is surprisingly talented at).

Once her and I were halfway home and surrounded by the safety of our precious woods, I stopped her. "Hey Ava, can I ask you something?"

She twirled her butcher knife in her hand and glanced at me with bright eyes, "Yeah, wazzup Jeffrey?"

"May I ask what Jack and your relationship is?"

Her face turned a ghostly white almost immediately, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, because you spend a lot of time with him and I was just wondering."

"It sounds like my Jeffrey is jealousy," Ava cooed at me with a wink.

My cheeks felt hot and I looked away, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Far from it."

She grinned, playfully punching me in the arm, "Keep telling yourself that boo." A silence began to set into the stale, cold night air. She shifted awkwardly, "Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't."

"Then why would you ask?"

I sighed, "I guess I care a little. I don't know, you guys flirt a lot and I just was wondering what was up."

"So you are jealous; Jack and I aren't anything I promise you that. I told you when I first moved in that I liked you, even if, and to be honest, I am terrified of everyone here. I don't think I could ever forgive him for killing my brother anyways. He was my best friend."

Our gazes met and I cleared my throat, "We should get going. Slendy will be worried if we aren't home in time for dinner."

"Right."

...

"Avaline, welcome back home," Jack greeted her as we entered the mansion. "Dinner is ready; Slendy had us wait for you."

"Thanks," she gave a warming smile then sat herself at the table in between Jack and Sally.

I mumbled under my breath before sitting at the end of the table with Ben. "So what's for dinner Chef Jack?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Spaghetti, and I didn't cook tonight, Slendy did."

Slender came in from the kitchen in his pink Kiss-the-Cook apron and carrying a large bowl. _"Dinner is served."_

We immediately dug in, nobody saying a word until the meal was over. _"Avaline Jackson,"_ Slender spoke up, _"Your birthday is arriving soon and the manor was wondering what you would like."_

She continued to help clean up and shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I'll be eighteen and I guess before this all happened I would have wanted a party, but now, I guess I don't know." She stood and thought for a moment, "I really want to see my mum."

Slender let out a long breath through his "nose",_ "I'll think about it."_

Ava smiled brightly and through her arms around him, "Thanks."

_"Uggh, jeez, but no promises my dear."_

"And I'm alright with that," Ava said, already sounding bubbly.

"You really miss her don't you?" I asked, helping her and Ben take the dishes into the kitchen.

"Yeah well she was the only one who was ever there for me, I owe her at least something."

...

I watched Ava sleep for another night, ever since the incident with Jane, even if it did occur forever ago, it really startled me and sent me into an extremely protective state. I've watched her sleep every night for months, just listening to the soft sound of her breathing and making sure I was there to comfort her when she would wake up sweating or shaking in the night, terrified of something in her nocturnal haven.

Ava stirred; her small figure shifted under the thin silk sheets of her bed and curled up tightly, her fists pale in the moonlight that flooded her room gripped the fabric.

She slowly sat up, running her fingers through her hair she squinted into the dark at me, "Jeff?"

"Go back to sleep Princess."

"What are you doing?" She whispered, leaning over and turning on the lamp at her side.

"Go to sleep."

"Are you watching me again? I thought I told you to stop."

"I know, it's just out of habit I swear," I bit down on my tongue, hating the fact that I just lied to her.

She looked at me with concerned, yet unimpressed eyes, "Jeff do you even sleep?"

A silence settled into the air as I stared at her with shock. I had to blink a couple of times just to make sure I had heard her correctly. "I- I can't recall..."

_Do you even know how?_

"Jeff are you alright?" My eyes met with Ava's again, she flinched slightly as my finger tips danced delicately across her cheek.

I silently left the room, leaving the girl with fire red hair to remain bewildered and restless as she returned to her rest.

...

"What!" Ava exclaimed as she discovered the large in-ground pool that rested behind the mansion.

"Yeah it's been here for years but we haven't used it since Ben arrived," I replied.

"But why? I love to swim."

"Half of the time we were all too lazy, sadly, to even clean it and Ben is terrified of water and doesn't even know how to sleep."

"What? Ben doesn't know how to sleep?" She looked at me with confused eyes.

_Shit Jeff did you really just say that? I guess last night is still weighing on me.._

"Swim, haha, I ment swim. Silly me," I casually attempted to recover. My mouth needs a better auto correct.

She still looked at me like I was off but continued, "Well then we will have to teach him."

"Ava the pool is probably filthy; it hasn't been used in at least two years."

"Ben has only been here for two years?"

"Yeah, we aren't sure where he lived before here either."

"Huh," she squinted at the large brick pool before approaching it and tearing the cover off from on top of it. She almost hissed as the cloud of dirt and dead bugs puffed out. The bottom was lined in a thick mold or mud and dead bugs, small animals, and plants poked out every which way in the dry pool.

"Oh my god; well after I clean this up and refill it, which might take a day or two, Ben will learn how to swim whether he likes it or not." Her and I both choked at the rotting smell once more before I backed off and went to tell Ben the "good" news.

Ava worked extremely hard for the next two days until the second afternoon she called us all out to the deck.

_"What is it Avaline Jackson,"_ Slender said, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"Benjamin hates the patio and honestly, so do I."_

"Sorry Slendy but I think you'll want to see this." She winked once the rest of us had all arrived onto the deck and watched in wonder and even cooed as she ripped the cover off of the pool to reveal a sparkling, clean, filled pool.

Ben screamed, withering behind us all, "Oh my Beelzebub, its back."

_"Avaline Jackson, what are you doing exactly."_

"Well, Jeff showed me the pool and I thought it would be nice if I cleaned it up." She smiled now directing it at Ben she continued, "And I thought that I could teach Ben how to swim."

"Yeah, I would think not," he was visibly trembling with his red and bloody eyes locked onto the small body of water.

"Come on Benny, it could be fun. It could even teach you to overcome your fear of water."

"I love you Ava, but this is a terrible plan. I am Ben Drowned, not a dolphin."

I started laughing uncontrollably, "Come on Ben, give the girl a chance."

He groaned, and Ava squealed, hugging her shorter, blonde brother, "Go put on your swim suits guys!" Her grin was from ear to ear. Sally giggled then hopped away singing something about daisies and ducks; Slender's thin frame ducked through the doorway then teleported out of the way of everyone else, a somewhat pleased look in his face.

Ben punches me in the arm as we walked away, "Did you give her the idea?"

I snickered, "nope."

Jack threw his arms over our shoulders, a wide grin leaking out of the sides of his mask. He first leaned in and whispered into Ben's ear, "Good luck" before turning to me and laughing. "Looks like we get to see Ava in a swimsuit," almost inaudibly. I cringed, not sure of what he had in store.

I raced to get off my clothes and throw on the slim black trunks I owned. Sadly, Jack beat me to the pool.

My face felt hot as my eyes met with an already blushing Ava. Jack was already flirting with her but I didn't even notice as my eyes were glued to the thin brown bikini, lined with a gold lace and a small gem between her breasts, that left barely anything to the imagination.

"Uh, Ava what are you wearing?" I asked, swallowing the knot that had built up in my throat.

Her cheeks were brighter than her hair, "It's just a bathing suit."

"Well you look dashing," Jack whispered to her with a sly grin.

"I think it's a little revealing." I managed to muster, still maintaining eye contact with her.

"I think it looks fine," Jack shot daggers at me, a warning in his eyes.

"Can-can we just get in the pool?" Ava whimpered, unwrapping Jack's arm from her bare waist.

My eyes stayed locked onto her as she stepped into the crystal blue water, her long legs dipped in and Sally followed.

"No, no, no; sorry sis but this isn't going to happen." Ben hid behind Slender as he attempted to maintain calm.

_"Benjamin, you will never conquer your phobias from behind me."_

"Yeah come on Benny, come out from behind the Tree Man and come swim!" Ava motioned with her arms to pull him near and sent a reassuring smile. Sally giggled and sunk beneath the surface of the water, not a bubble rising in what seemed like forever.

"The fact that Sally hasn't come up in like ten minutes doesn't help." Ben shot.

"You and her are both dead Benny, get over it she doesn't have to come up."

I sighed; coming up from behind him, I grabbed Ben and threw him into the pool. A blood-curdling cry escaped his lips as his body impacted with the water.

Ava laughed, doggy paddling over to him, she held him by the waist and drug him towards the shallow end. I smiled, glancing over at Slender who towered over me as we proceeded to both leap into the water.

I guess there is something different about Ava that everyone seems to see in her but me, maybe it's that fact that she brings us together.


	11. Chapter XI Immortality

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what. I don't own this.

Chapter XI- Immortality

Jeff's POV

"Wake up!" I ripped the covers off of Ava's shaking body and shook the poor girl violently. "Ava wake up!"

She pushed me away from her and shot upright, "What's wrong Jeff? Is the house on fire?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong? It's two in the morning."

"Happy birthday Ava! I even got you something."

I jumped onto the bed with her, feeling full of energy as I shoved the neatly wrapped present into her sluggish arms.

"Uh, thanks Jeff, but you didn't have too."

"Nah man, I wanted too. You mean something to me so I had to get you something."

She glanced up at me with her large doe eyes, "What do you mean?"

The room felt like it was closing in on me like all of the walls were pulling together. My chest froze and tightened, "I killed my family and walked away with nothing to show for it, I can't lose you, you remind me of Liu."

"Jeff..." She leaned into me, resting her head on my chest as I sat against the wall.

Ava's bedroom door suddenly flew open and Jack stumbled in. "Hey Ava it's your birthday!"

"Yeah I know Jack." He was wearing his casual wear consisting of a black hoodie and jeans. Jack's mask was off revealing his cold, dead eyes and a mane of rustled chocolate hair that hung just above his shoulders. He was hiccupping, obviously drunk again.

"Come on- I-I have something I want to show you."

"Excuse me Chenorbog but I have custody right now," I butted in.

He shook his head, "You can have her back in a couple of-of minutes."

I growled at him, "Fine."

Ava leaned up a quickly kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back alright?" I looked back down at her, already starting to cool down. "And when I get back you can help me unwrap my present."

...

Ava's POV

Once Jack and I had gotten down the stairs he quickly straightened up, "Alright, now that Jeffrey is gone we can go have some real fun on your birthday."

I raised a curious brow.

"What? Ah, Jeff always is less suspicious of drunks for some odd reason. Not sure why, Slender and I have always figured it has something to do with his family. Anyways, let's go my Avaline."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he drug me through the back door and out into the woods.

Instead of answering me, Jack continued to mush forward, dragging me through the thick threes with him until we came to a dead stop.

"What are we doing?"

He grinned, "Look up."

So I did, and I noticed for the first time the large tree house. "Let's go," he softly grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him towards the ladder and then ascending.

Climbing into the simple one room house I took in my surroundings. There was a single table in the center with a crisp white cloth and two chairs. To the right stood a brown leather couch and the whole room was poorly lighted with candles.

"Uh, Jack, what is this."

"I made dinner duh."

"It's three in the morning."

"You should really get on our sleep schedule," he teased, pulling out my chair for me. We quickly ate and had several glasses of a sweet red wine before he pulled me over to the couch.

"Jeff is probably worried," I whispered to him, trying to keep my distance from the tipsy man.

"Avaline," he chuckled, his fingers playing with my hair. "What would you like for your birthday?"

"I uh- I don't..." He cut me short, pulling me near him and softly placing his lips into my own.

"Jack," I whispered, attempting to pull away but melting in his arms as he muzzled my neck and let out a soft growl.

"You don't need Jeff."

"But he needs me."

Jack snorted, pushing away from me some, "You can't keep doing this Avaline."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow, I never thought of you as stupid. You know as well as I that this annoying love triangle is going to have to end soon."

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop, "Wow I feel clueless. That's what this is? A love triangle?"

Jack snickered, teasing me with the tips of his fingers and tilting my chin towards him, "Oh Avaline, why do you torture me so?"

He leaned in again, his lips just brushing my own before leaning in farther, deepening the kiss.

...

Jeff's POV

Ava slipped back into her room almost an hour later and slowly clicked the door closed. "Sorry I took so long Jeff."

She sat down on the bed and gave me a small hug before delicately opening her present.

The small gasp that escaped her lips startled me as she lifted the necklace from the box. It was a simple heart made from several diamonds but it had another charm to it that was made of a shiny brass in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Oh my god Jeff I love it," she threw her arms around my neck and the sweet smell of her lavender perfume filled my nose. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

_But I love you..._

"Avaline?" I asked, still. refusing to release her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you asked me if I sleep? Well the answer is no. I haven't slept in a long time. I've never had a reason to dream." _But I do now._


	12. Chapter XII Strangers

Sally is going to be a little OOC from here on out. I have plans... MWAHAHAHA! PLANS FOR ALL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Creepypasta material or anything else I so happen to mention.

Chapter XII- Strangers Come and Strangers Go

Ava's POV

I woke up yawning with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't quite describe it but the feeling was quite bothersome.

Climbing out of my inviting sheets, I descended the stairs to find Slenderman and Ben panicking and whispering to one another.

"Good morning," I said blandly and starting heading towards the kitchen.

_"Avaline," _Slender called out, his voice sounding concerned. _"First off, happy birthday, but on more urgent matters, I need you to go back to your room and don't come out till one of us comes to get you."_

"Is everything alright Slendy?" I asked, my eyes opening wide.

Ben butted in, "We just need to do some stuff, to get ready for your party. Please just go back upstairs."

I squinted at them, the two men sounded like they were hiding something but I shrugged it off. Just about halfway up the stairs I stopped to listen, Slender spoke first. _"How long has he been waiting out there?"_

Ben cleared his throat, "About an hour. I can't believe he came back after what happened, what are you going to do Slender?"

_"I'll do whatever needs to be done,"_ He growled, voice like gravel,_ "I WILL protect my family."_

I paused, somewhat confused on just who they were talking about but as I heard them heading for the front door I quickly went back to my room.

Screaming immediately came from the bottom floor; mostly Slender's voice was heard but also came a soft, more mischievous voice. It was similar to Ben's but it had a texture to it that had Slender or Jeff's vibe, it was more enchanting like it could lure a person.

Jeff's voice soon came into play, cracking as his darker side started to ooze out. Glass broke and a low laugh was heard, almost a cackle... like a clown.

The shouts came closer and closer to my room and curiosity overwhelmed me and I made way for my door. Just before the tips of my fingers could brush the brass knob, the door swung open.

I stared into unfamiliar eyes that stared back, amused, crazed, giddy.

Slender, furious was immediately behind the new figure, his tentacles out stretched and standing bold.

"Who's the new toy Slendy? Hehe, and she's in my room."

The monotone clown eyed me down, his spiral cone nose and hypnotic eyes completed the look that gave the demonic clown a final touch which included large, feathery shoulders and a slim almost lanky body.

_"Jack, you aren't welcomed here for the last time," _Slender spat, attempting to push passed the stranger and get to me.

"Hehehe, don't be like that Slendy," the man cackled once more, stepping closer to me. "This was once my home too. I owned this home even before it was called... oh what do you call it nowadays, hmm? "Slender Mansion". Back in my day we just called it the house." He grinned at me, his large hands quickly stretched forward at me and place a piece of candy in my palm.

"I am Laughing Jack my girl, and aren't you just lovely? Tell me candy cane, what is your name?"

Before I could react, Slender had shot a tentacle forward and pulled Laughing Jack away from me._ "Stop it Jack, she's off limits. Do you hear me? She's a proxy, one of us. But then again, those morals don't seem to apply to you."_

_"And I still remember their screams," _Laughing Jack hissed. "I often wonder what it would be like to take another one of your family member's lives. Say Slendy, hehehe, how's my girl Sally doing?"

Slender looked like he was fuming, _"They didn't deserve it Jack, she didn't deserve it. You need to leave before she wakes up."_

Laughing Jack snickered, "As you wish Slendy but mark my words, I will be back." He turned and grinned at me one last time before disappearing into the hall.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, feeling entirely clueless.

Slender let out a sharp, aggravated breath. _"I guess it's time we talked." _He sat me down on my bed, holding his knees, his large frame seem very awkward. _"Avaline, this family has a long history of grief and suffering you must understand. I was not always the leader of this hold, I wasn't always this feared. Jack resided here before even I claimed these specific woods, he established the hold. In the beginning there were five of us in all. Laughing Jack, then I came, then came our little Sally but even then she wasn't so little, next was Hoody, and last was Masky."_

"What do you mean by Sally wasn't so little?"

_"Ahh, so nobody told you. When Sally came to us she was as broken as Jeff, almost hallow. The only kink in our situation was that the little girl was already dead as you know, Sally is a spirit. Here's the thing though Avaline, Sally died in here early twenties. Her spirit was even further corrupted by Jack. It all started about thirty years after the five of us had resided with these walls. To be honest we all knew that he was changing and not for the better." _Slender's face split open and his gruesome jagged smile grinned back at me.

_"It eventually came to the point where Jack had gotten a craving for the abnormal and murdered Hoody and Masky in their sleep, and concluding with taking Sally's innocence. She felt as if her childhood was forever destroyed from the thought of something as loveable as a clown ruined her memory. That's why she stays in a child-like form. So she can forever relive her childhood. Don't get her wrong though, she can change back whenever she wishes."_

"That's, uh, really deep Slendy. Is that why Laughing Jack isn't allowed to live here anymore? Because of what he did to the family?"

_"I suppose that's why Jeffrey was so furious with the fact that Jane tried to kill you. That's the first time an outbreak has occurred within our circle since. Jeff was part of the reason Sally is actually enjoying herself. She sees him as an older brother."_

"So what now? What are you going to do now that Laughing Jack is back? He could destroy the family again."

_"I'm not sure Avaline; to be honest I'm not sure of what he's capable of considering he has been gone for over thirty years. He was the only one who could oppose me then too."_ I looked down, feeling somewhat depressed about the family's background.

Slender cleared his throat, _"Avaline, would you like your birthday present?"_

I smiled and nodded.

_"Would you like to become my proxy?"_

I raised a curious brow, "What does that mean?"

He chuckled, _"To make things simple, I will grant you immortality just like your brother Jeff and Jane. The others found their way on their own."_

I smiled, "I'll think about it." Slender turned to go but I stopped him with a quick hug, "And thank you for being my dad."

...

I finally came downstairs to find that the little shits actually had decorated for my birthday. The dining hall was draped in ribbons and confetti gave a light blanket on the floor.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone sat at the table with a plate of what looked like a cake drenched in blood already served.

"Oh god, you guys didn't really have too." My eyes met with Jeff's and once again that extremely unsettling feeling filled my stomach.

Oh yeah, that's what that is.

Guilt.

I sat next to Sally and gave her a soft pat on the head, "Hey Sally."

"Hello," She grinned with cake sticking to her teeth. "I got you a present!"

"Oh did you?" I giggled.

She nodded her head quite violently before pulling out a poorly wrapped box. I opened it to find several band shirts.

"Oh my god, thanks Sally! I love it."

She leaned in, whispering into my ear, well, attempting too, and she said with a giggle, "It was Jeffey's idea."

I glanced at Jeff with a sly grin painted across my face which only grew as his cheeks became a fiery red.

I looked back down at my cake and shrugged, taking a large bite. "I also got you something Av!"

I looked up at Ben who practically chucked the box at my face. After having a minor heart attack, I opened it to find a copy of one of the Zelda games.

"Uh, Benny I don't play the Legends of Zelda."

He frowned, "What a shame, I'll be glad to keep it for you."

Jack laughed, unable to maintain his silence, "Benjamin you're ridiculous."


	13. Chapter XIII Finding the Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Chapter XIII-Finding the Beauty in Negative Spaces

Ava's POV

Slender confronted me after dinner,_ "Have you considered my offer?"_

"Yeah, if it's alright with you, I'd like to wait a while longer." He nodded, leaving me to my business.

Jack came up from behind me, slinging his arm over my shoulder, "You want to go to the tree house?"

I shrugged, "I promised Benny that I would play some games with him. Maybe later."

He winced, "So that's what it's like to get rejected."

I grinned, "Whatever drama queen."

"So what's the lovely Avaline doing this evening?"

I shrugged, "Ehh," I looked up at Jack, staring right into the pits where his eyes once were. "Can I ask you something?"

He stared back, "Of course," his voice almost sounding hoarse.

"What do you know about Laughing Jack?"

...

Jeff's POV

The morning light flooded my room in thin strips as it leaked through the blinds like orange flames. Groaning, I climbed out of bed and quickly changed before shuffling downstairs.

Why can't I just tell her how I feel?

_Because, you really just want to see her bleed..._

Get out of my head.

_You want to make her go to sleep..._

Get out of my head. I killed last night. I don't need you.

_Kill..._

I felt my heart clenched as I walked through the door to the living room and met her eyes. Why can't I just tell her? Maybe the voice would be quiet if she was an actual proxy.

Ava smiled at me, "Good morning Jeff! You want to play a game with Benny and I?"

I sat down next to her and picked up the smooth plastic controller, soon after Jack had wondered in and found a spot on her other side.

"Morning my Ava, don't you look divine?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, you don't even know what she looks like."

Jack frowned, his soulless eyes staring back at me, "I don't have to know what she looks like to know that she's beautiful."

Ava's face became a bright red and she stood, "I, uh, have somewhere to be."

Once she had ran off I growled at Jack, gripping him by the front of his hood, "What the fuck are you doing with my girl." He just stared back with a wide grin. "Back off, I'm serious."

I pushed away from him; standing up I walked away. I kicked my bedroom door closed and punched the loose dry wall, leaving a gaping and crushed hole. "What the fuck is his problem anyways."

I stared at the twenty or so holes that surrounded me. "What if she likes him back."

As if a train hit me I crumbled to the floor. Tears pricking at me eyes, "Get it together Jeff. She isn't that important."

I let out a frustrated gasp, smacking my forehead, "And she isn't. I don't need her. She doesn't need me," I giggled. "I only need you..."

I pulled my knife out from my pocket and ran my finger along its sharpened edge, allowing a fresh cut to open.

"I don't need anyone, they tried to take everything from me, but I stopped them. I stopped them all."

My eyes dilated, "Including Liu."

_Kill them all, you don't need them._

"I could do it. I could make them all go to sleep."

_Kill them all Jeffrey, all of them. Nobody needs us, not the girl, not the child..._

"Sally? But..."

_She doesn't need you anymore, she never did. They all used you..._

My heart sank, "But she's my little sister."

The voice was quiet, I never know wither to rely on it or not.

A knock came at the door and my eyes immediately shot up to see Ava lingering in the doorway.

"You alright Jeff?" She stepped back a little bit from the doorway as I grinned, walking towards her. "Uh, Jeff?"

I growled, grabbing her by the throat I slammed her against the hall's wall.

I raised my blade, ready to strike the red head when a high pitch shriek was heard from my side.

Ava and I both turned to see the Rake standing high on awkwardly misshapen legs. He sprinted towards me, leaping at the last second and impaling his long claws into my shoulders and pinning me to the floor.

As his jaws closed in on my neck, Ava cried out, "Rake no!"

His head snapped back to glare at her before climbing off of me. Slender appeared in seconds, his normally white face a bright red from anger. _"What happened?"_

A low chuckle escaped my lips, "Always watching, no eyes. Always watching, no eyes."

Slender turned to face Ava, I slowly stood up from the ground, my arms throbbing and paralyzed. "Always watching, no eyes."

_"Jeff, you're coming with me."_

"Always watches, but has no eyes. Hehe, that's funny."

_"You're going to Time Out with the others."_

As if I was snapped back into reality I choked, "No, Slend please, no."

His tentacle shot out, the only thing to follow was darkness.

...

Ava's POV

"Slender," I smashed my fists against his office desk. "Where the hell did you take Jeff?"

I was pissed, even though he did try to kill me, again, there was something off. His normally brilliant grey eyes looked clouded and hazed. He definitely wasn't himself.

_"He went to Time Out Avaline, be patient. In do time he will be back."_

"And where the hell is Time Out?"

_"If you continue to shout in my library, you will find out yourself soon."_

He lifted his head to meet my gaze from the worn book he was occupied with. _"I suppose there can't be any secrets in the hold with you, huh?"_

I shook my head, "Not even one."

_"Time Out as the children use to call it, is located in the basement. I send the residents that disobey the rules down there until they learn from their actions. If you have an issue with that, I can escort you myself Miss Jackson. Just because you are a new proxy doesn't mean I will not discipline you."_

"What did you mean when you told Jeff that he would join the others? Are there other residents I'm unaware of?"

He snorted, looking up from his book once more, _"You are just full of questions. But the answer is yes; there are two others, Ticci Toby and Clockwork."_

"Hehehe, well isn't that hilarious." I jumped, turning to see Laughing Jack leaning against the wall behind me. "You know he sent me to Time Out once, I never was the same."

_"I thought I told you to never come back."_

"Well looks like I did, what are you going to do about it Slendy?"

Slender growled at the psychotic Jack-in-the-Box, _"Wouldn't you like to revisit the basement?"_

"Slendy?" A small voice came from the doorway.

Slender recoiled, hiding the split grin that spread across his furious face. _"Sally go play outside."_

She turned to her side to see the clown staring at her. For once the monotone clown had shed his gruesome smirk for a sober frown. "Sally."

Her eyes widened, "Slendy why is he back?" Within a blink of an eye, the six year old girl who had gripped the ragged teddy bear to her chest so tightly as if it could save her life had changed. No longer a small child but a tall, beautiful woman with a striking face a green eyes that stared in fear.

Laughing Jack gave a small smile, "That's the Sally I remember."

Slender butted in,_ "Leave Jack, you have no place in the hold."_

Jack's eyes remained locked on Sally, "I missed you."

She grinned, "I bet you did, Bastard."

"You look well my gum drop, I see time hasn't touched you for a bit."

_"Jack you're trying my patience."_ Slender was now standing, book thrown to the side.

I could only watch, I myself not sure whether to just leave or stay silent. "I would like to say the same to you my Jack, but you look tired." Sally stepped closer to the man.

He grinned, "And I am."

Sally turned and looked at. Slender, "Might he stay awhile? Just to rest?" He didn't answer, but Sally smiled, "I'll show you to the guest room."

They wandered off; the second they were out the door, Slender sprouted his tentacles and flipped his office desk over. _"I can't believe this is happening. After all of this time I spent trying to protect her from him, he can just walk back in like it never even happened."_

I stood, turning to leave he stopped me, _"Avaline."_ I faced him again, _"Let us go to the basement. I suppose it's time to retrieve Jeffrey."_

I gave a weak smile, following him down the winding stairs of the second floor to a crooked door that stood split in the back of the house. I turned the knob, slowly descending down the creaking stairs.

The only light that could be used to see was the daylight that leaked through the windows bars. I looked around but saw nobody, "Jeff?" I called out to him in the shadows. A small ting of a chain moving rattled in the stale air. "Jeff it's time to back up."

The chain moved again, I continued to stroll through the darkness. A giggle came from my side, "Jeff?"

"Jeffrey? No, no my girl." A soft voice called, "Come closer."

I started forward but Slender gripped my shoulder. _"I wouldn't if I were you." __The basement reaked of blood. In the pale light bones could be seen scattered like decorations, chipped and cracked. At the end of the room was a large metal door looking rusted shut with the words "Where the bad kids go" painted on it and some other drawings that appeared to be Arabic or something foreign. There were several tables near the front that were topped with different devices that seemed to have come from the Spanish Inquisition. _

The voice stuttered, "Mas-Master? Have you come to get me?" It laughed, "I've been counting the days. It's been over three years since you left us."

_"Toby,"_ Slender growled, _"Stop talking."_

"Yes Master."

A small giggle echoed, a female voice following, "Shut up Toby. That's all he ever says. Master this, Master that. He doesn't want us anymore Ticci my darling."

Slender sighed, _"Avaline, pay no attention to either of them, we are only here for Jeffrey."_

I nodded, continuing forward until a familiar laugh rang. "So you came? What if I don't want to leave?"

"Jeff?"

"Hello Princess. Did you miss me?"

I continued to walk towards the voice until I saw his outline in the haunting darkness. He sat against the wall, a large ball chain tied him down from his ankle. His eyes were hollow and merciless.

_"Do you see now Avaline? You live with demons. We might be a family but that doesn't mean that we can't treat each other as unjust as the prey we murder. You've caught yourself a living nightmare."_


	14. Chapter XIV Always Watches, No Eyes

Shout out to Jimmy from Satan's New York Times.

Disclaimer: I don't own creepypastas or any other material I may use.

Chapter XIV- Always Watching, No eyes.

Ava's POV

I awoke in a cold sweat, my head was throbbing and my stomach flopped. Was that just a nightmare?

"I swear I just had the strangest dream."

I climbed out of bed and shuffled out of my room and into the kitchen were my mum fixed breakfast.

"Good morning Ava, did you sleep well?" She smiled and handed me a plate loaded with bacon.

I sat down at the wooden table and rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm not sure. I had a really weird dream."

Levi soon came in from behind me with a loud yawn and sat down next to me. "It couldn't have been as weird as mine."

"Go right ahead bro."

"Alright so you know those info commercials for that Ninja Blender thing? Well there was this giant one and a bunch of ninjas showed up and threw me in it. The whole time I had to avoid the blades and the falling fruit they kept throwing in."

My mum and I laughed, "That is strange," She patted him on the head and set a plate in front of him.

"That's more funny weird though. Mine was more like a nightmare. You guys were both in it, except Levi was dead because a psychotic demon ate him alive but I ended up falling in love with him. I ran away to the woods and lived with a bunch of demons and monsters that were always trying to kill me but at the same time we were a family." I shrugged, "I was super afraid of them all but it was nice I guess."

My mum and Levi sat quiet the whole time, Levi finally cleared his throat, "Well then, you almost ready for school?"

"Shit," I whipped my head back to see that I would be late. I quickly changed into my uniform and rushed out of the door.

As I walked, I stared at the thick woods that lined my small town, wondering if they did exist. After school I walked passed once more but curiosity became the better of me like Pandora and I entered the misty woods. I pushed forward, trying to recall the path from the dream that led me to the grand mansion. I found the large clearing but nothing stood there but an acre of un-kept grass.

What did Slender tell me?

_"No mortal can see my grand hold. Only those who I chose or the residents themselves my witness it in its splendor. So, you see my young Avaline, a wondering human wouldn't be able to just come upon my mansion. This is why you will always be safe in my arms..."_

It felt so real; I could have sworn it wasn't a dream.

I built up the nerve to finally call out, "Slender?" but nothing happened, not even a gust of wind in the stillness of the forest.

"Jack, Jeff? Is anyone there?" Still not a whisper, not even a chirp of a bird.

I sighed, knowing deep down inside that I was acting foolish. But I tried once more, "Sally? Would you like to play a board game? Or even some Zelda with Ben?"

Nothing.

Finally giving up I started walking home, feeling like an idiot or even crazy for have even trying. A giggle came from my side, "Look it's the emo whore."

This feels like deja vu.

I turned to see Marilyn and her imposter snickering behind me.

"What the fuck do you two sluts want."

"Kitty has claws. What happened to you? Did the condom break?"

"Shut the fuck up twat, I don't have time for you or your inflatable boobs."

Their faces fell and she approached me, "Listen you goth cunt, you're all alone now. Nobody loves you, maybe that's why daddy ran out." The other girl pushed me, sending Marilyn into a fit of laughs.

I grinned, "You're right Marilyn, _we _are alone."

The two girls looked at me confused before I lunged at them. I opened the pocket knife I had stashed in my hoodie and stabbed it far into the blonde's chest.

Marilyn's friend screamed, taking the lead to run. I ripped the blade from Marilyn's body and grabbed the Burnett's hair, tugging it back with a force that ripped out chunks.

She yelped in pain before I drove the small blade into her back repeatedly. She twitched, cringing and falling to the ground. I kicked her in the crest until I heard every rib crack.

I turned back to Marilyn; she was coughing up blood and attempting to crawl away.

I laughed, "Oh Jeff, if only you were here. It was so much funnier with someone else to see your beautiful work."

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?" Marilyn cried out but screamed as kicked her in the stomach.

"Aren't you tired Marilyn? GO TO SLEEP."

...

I snuck back into my house through my bedroom window, immediately tossing off the bloody clothes I was wearing and running to the shower. I heard Levi come through the front door with another voice following him.

Once I had cleaned myself, I quickly changed into some fresh clothes and threw the evidence into the wash.

"Hey Ava, how was your day?" Levi walked passed me and into the kitchen.

"It was fine."

He raised a brow, "Are you alright sis?"

I nodded, "Did you bring a friend home?"

"Yeah but he already left. You take like forty-five minute long showers."

"And is mum still passed out?"

"Yeah she's on the couch, why?"

"No reason, can you go get my book bag from my room for me?"

He nodded and ran to my room. I reached into the kitchen drawer and gripped a large knife.

He came back, setting the bag down next for me, "There-"

I gripped him by the shirt and drove the blade into his stomach repeatedly until his struggles lessened. I laughed, "I'll make you look like them."

Leaning down, I stared into his cold, motionless eyes and started to carve them out.

"See Levi? Now you look like Jack. Why don't we go show mum."

I grabbed the large mallet that sat against the counter and dragged it behind me into the living room where she laid on the couch. I brought the metal hammer down onto her knee, the immediate sound of bone shattering followed.

She sat up screaming, I gripped her by the neck. "You should really smile more often mum."

Gripping the knife's handle, I shoved it into her mouth and pulled at the corners of her lips.

Blood boiled from her lips as I continued, grabbing her lighter and burning her eyelids. "Sleep is for the weak mum."

I released her throat, letting her crumble in pain. I picked the hammer up and brought it back down onto the same knee. "Maybe you will look like Rake when I'm done."

_Stop, that's enough._

I gazed down onto my mother, seeing no reason to continue, I quickly slit her throat.

_They know, they'll be coming._

"But where do I go?" I asked the voice.

_Home._


	15. Chapter XV Peaceful

Disclaimer: Own this nay nay.

Chapter XV- Peaceful

Ava's POV

"Home; I can't remember where that is. It's been so long."

_Home._

"Do you remember how to get there?"

In the distance, sirens could be heard, getting closer and closer with every passing moment.

_It's time to go home._

"But how do I get there?"

The sirens were almost into the yard, I went towards the back door.

_You need to wake up._

"But how do I wake up? Am I dreaming?"

_It's time to wake up._

"I don't understand, how do I wake up."

_Go to the place you know best. They'll be waiting._

"To where I know best?"

I continued down the road, the sirens leaving my house and traveling else where.

_They're coming, you need to run. You need to wake up._

"I don't understand, I've never understood."

_Go to the place you know best. They'll be waiting._

I ran for the woods, the sirens were getting closer with every step. Tree branches and twigs snapped at my face as I ran.

The clearing came and I paused, now seeing the large Victorian mansion.

_Go to the place you know best. They'll be waiting. _

I knocked on the door using the large knocker that was made of heavy copper and shaped like a lion. The door slowly swung open with no one to answer it.

I unconsciously walked in, following my instinct that lead me to an old, almost moldy door that stood crooked on its hinges. A pale light leaked from the cracks and I turned the knob, descending the awkward stairs that were furnished in a torn, purple velvet rug.

The stairs came to an end, stopping in front of a large table.

_They've been waiting._

On the table laid several instruments of torture; a hammer, several varieties of knives, strange liquids incased in large jars.

"What are these for?" I asked the silence, staring blankly at the darkness.

_It's time to wake up. _

I watched as hands came from the darkness, several pairs of different sizes and colors reached out and grabbed me.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP."

"I don't remember how." My feet barely brushed the ground as the being lifted me.

Its voice wasn't consistent as if the monster was created from several people combined. I couldn't pick out gender nor a pattern. It would go from gravely and hoarse to smooth and calm. Its torso and head emerged. It was the creature from before: skin black like the night with seven mouths. Its eyes burned red with a bull's horns protruding from its head.

"YOU NEED TO WAKE UP. THEY'RE COMING."

_It's time to wake up. You have to wake up._

"Get out of my head. What are you?"

_It's time to wake up. You need to wake up._

"I don't understand. Get out of my head."

_We need you to wake up. They know what you've done, they know what you've done._

"What have I done?"

_Kill..._

I grinned, "Yes. I need to kill."

The hands grip around me tightened.

_Kill..._

I shook my head, "No, get out of my head."

They continued to get louder and louder, their chants changing and scrambling my brain.

_You need to wake up._

"THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU. THEY KNOW WHAT YOU DID."

_Kill..._

"No, shut up. I've done nothing wrong. I was protecting them. I was protecting Levi!"

_They know what you did. It hides behind the wall._

"THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU."

"Shut up! Who are They? I've done nothing wrong. I'm perfect. I've done nothing wrong."

The hands continued to tighten and I reached down, gripping one of the jagged knives that laid on the table beneath me.

"I'm perfect."

As I brought the blade to my lips and pulled at the corners the voices silenced. I turned the blade and stared at my reflection. What I didn't expect was to see the reflection of a boy.

A boy with black hair and bleached skin who stared back with a morbid grin full of bloody teeth.

"I am perfect."

_It's time to wake up._


	16. Chapter XVI- To See Through New Eyes

Disclaimer: Meyaa. I don't own this T.T

Chapter XVI- To See Through New Eyes

Eyeless Jack's POV

Another day goes by; Slender made breakfast and put aside a flamboyant dish of kidney and eggs for me.

I could smell her, Avaline sat down next to me again this morning; I couldn't see her but I could see a blurry figure to my side.

Her scent was always so distinct that I could tell it was her from the first day she walked into Slender's doors.

There was always a problem though, that problem being Jeff. The man hated even the thought of losing her for she supposedly "reminded him of his dead brother".

The scent became stronger and I could feel her soft cheek lean against my shoulder. "I had a really weird dream last night Eyes."

I leaned my cheek against her exposed forehead, "Wanna talk about it?"

Ava shrugged, "It was strange, the whole time I felt like I was in a dream. I was back home with my mum and Levi was still alive, but everything felt off. In the beginning it was like I was waking up from this reality, like if this was all just a nightmare.

"I murdered my mum and Levi, in the end I was in the basement of the mansion and I turned into Jeff. It's really confusing; I don't know how to explain it."

"I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe you were just thinking too much about what Slender said to you the other day in Time Out."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks for listening Eyes."

I kissed Ava's forehead, "Shut up you; I'm not used to that comforting thing."

She laughed, "And you didn't think that I didn't know that?" Ava playfully punched me in the arm, "What am I going to do with you?"

I grinned, muzzling her neck, "I can think of some things."

"You know you're a dirty perv right?"

_I'm hungry, feed your master._

I flinched, not expecting to hear his voice just quite yet today.

Yes, my lord. The deed will be done.

**You don't have to follow his every order, this is your body not his. **

I growled at the voice-

Lord Chenorbog will not be defied.

His low, demonic laugh echoed inside my brain, _Good boy Jack. Now go satisfy me._

I ruffled Avaline's hair up, "I got to go. I'll see you later okay?"

I figured she nodded and I felt the weight shift off of the couch. I stood, making my way up the stairs and into my room. Pushing the bookcase to the side, I walked into the side room to immediately hear the pleading of the young boy that was chained to the makeshift operation table.

"Please, please let me go home. I promise not to tell anyone."

"Begging won't save you kid. You look awfully delicious." My tongue became stretched as the possession started to consume me and my reasoning disappeared. The long muscle in my mouth flopped out from my lips, dripping with saliva, the drool running down my chin.

I removed my mask, showing the kid my face and loving the sound of his screams as he could only helplessly stare at me.

I walked around to his side, pulling out several instruments that I would use to harvest his delicate organs. I lifted his shirt, pressing the scalpel into his soft skin. He hollered in pain as I continued, making clean cuts and pulling the skin away until I could remove the inner parts.

The boy finally bled to death, just in time for me to remove the still beating heart and place it inside a jar.

Slender suddenly knocked on the bookcase and walked in, _"What will it be today?"_

I handed him the fresh kidney and he gladly accepted it. "Keep it rare."

Slender's eyes seemed to be fixated on me._ "EJ, I must remind you that you shouldn't always listen to that strange voice of your's. Always remember to keep your reasoning."_

"Why should I?"

_"Because Now you have something to fight for."_ My eyes widened as I realized what he spoke of. _"You didn't think anyone would ever find out about Avaline and your little affair? I'll keep my lips hushed, but I recommend not allowing Jeffrey to become aware of it. Things could become a little messy so to say."_

I nodded, allowing Slender to take his leave and go prepare our meals. Disposing of the body as usual, I closed the bookcase behind me and smelt the amazing aroma of the meal flow into my room causing my stomach to even turn and growl.

A soft knock came at the door and Avaline's scent masked the smell of baked kidney. "Hey dinner is ready Eyes."

What a ridiculous nickname, it always manages it send a chill down my spine and tip of the flame of anger within me. Eyes, I don't even have any. Yet, Avaline's smooth voice never ceases to amaze me, in fact I like her calling me that.

"I'll be right there." I suppose she smiled and the scent faded away, signaling to me that she had left.

_"I recommend not allowing Jeffrey to become aware of it. Things could become a little messy so to say."_

Slender's words rung in my head; I already knew that Jeff finding out would be upsetting. Jeff truly cared for the girl just I do, but hearing someone say it aloud just pushes the idea further.

Should I really be doing this?


	17. Chapter XVII Dont You Dare Forget

Disclaimer: Man I wished I owned this D':

Chapter XVII- Don't You Dare Forget the Sun

Ava's POV

_I was running away from something, I knew I was going to be late and cursed under my breath. They were expecting me and a good guest should never arrive late. _

_But where was I supposed to be?_

_The roar of the beast chasing me echoed throughout the woods, successfully sending a shiver down my spine. Why was it always chasing me? What did it want from me?_

_I heard its heavy, almost hoof like feet galloping up behind me and gaining speed like an angry bull. I was knocked to the ground with a windblown force. Staring up at the creature I shrieked, knowing my fate was near. _

_Once again I wouldn't make it to my unknown destination. The creature laughed demonically, its blood red eyes igniting like a flame. He lowered his head, placing the sharpened horns on top of me and pushed them far within my chest, paralyzing my body. _

_I'm late. _

"Shit I'm late!" I woke up in a rush, brushing aside the nightmare and jumping out of bed. I pounded my fist down on the button the silenced the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock.

Throwing on a quick pair of clothes consisting of black fish nets, a red school girls skirt, and a black Pierce the Veil shirt. I leaped down the stairs to see Jeff staring at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked, walking passed and going into the kitchen.

He muttered something under his breath, "Nothing Princess; how did you sleep?"

"I had the dream again, except this time it wasn't as bad. I think I'm getting used to them."

He gave me a concerned look, I couldn't tell what Jeff was thinking but I had a good hunch that I'd pry it out of him sooner or later. He cleared his throat, his gaze breaking my own, "I think you should tell Slender about these dreams you've been having."

No wonder he looked concerned, if it's bad enough that I need to tell Dad, then maybe...

I grinned, circling him like a shark's prey; I poked Jeff's cheek, "Watcha thinking about Jeff?"

He sighed, "I have to uh, go. See you later Ava."

Jeff's POV

I knocked on Slender's office door waiting for an answer but none came. I slowly turned the old knob to see no one in there. Calling his name, I continued into the room that seemed uninhabited, passing by the large oak desk and many columns until I got to the back of the large, deep room.

The sound of quiet whispers could be heard from the back room where Slender kept his files. I stayed quiet, attempting to make out who was talking.

They're were three voices by what I could tell, the first to recognized would have been Slender's and of course, he sounded angry. The second was a little more cheerful, almost giddy even though the matters sounded serious. The third however...

I gasped covering my mouth, "Zalgo," I could only simply whisper in shock. My memory came back to one of the first days Avaline lived here, back when Jane was still alive.

I had came to her for advice, and I refused to think this day would ever come.

-Flashback-

I knocked on her door, it slowly swung open and Jane sheepishly rubbed at her eyes.

"Hey Jeff, why are you up?"

I stumbled into her room then casually sat on her bed shrugging, "I need advice."

Her brows came together, "Me of all people? This must be important... What's wrong Jeffrey?"

I took a deep breath, "It's about Ava."

Jane's brows came together, almost annoyed, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm worried about what will happen when she becomes a proxy."

She chuckled, "That's if she does. Not everyone gets to be one you know."

"Correction Jane, we are ALL proxies, just not all of us have Slender as a master," I muttered, my eyes falling.

A silence fell with them until she whispered his name, the name we all avoid. "Zalgo, he, he isn't a very good master you know. Hell, I wouldn't even call him even that."

"Psh," I rolled my eyes, "So what do you think will happen? Do you think Slender will turn her before _he _shows up?"

Jane shrugged, "You know how Slender is, he'll want to wait until the girl is ready, and then she'll have to actually want to become one. Unlike Zalgo, he doesn't care whether she is or not, I bet he would even corrupt her thoughts in order to 'win his prize'."

I sighed, "Listen Jane that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh god," her eyes widened.

"I really, uh, like her? I guess that's the word. Please don't get jealous or anything, just please don't hurt her like you did the last one."

She grinned, "It was either going to be Slender or me who took care of that problem."

I smiled, "I know, haha. Anyways, night Jane." I walked out of her room, closing the door behind me. I let out a frustrated breath, followed with a quick jump as Jane screamed in anger, an a loud crash followed.

God I pray she gets over this.

-End of Flashback-

Zalgo sounded furious, **"Slender, why would you hide this from me?" **

Slender hissed, _"I hid her from you because I knew that you would try to take my little girl away. She's not going to go with you, willingly or forcefully, that's final."_

Zalgo snickered, **"Please, you think that you can stand up to me Slenderman? I could kill you with one blow."**

_"You're bluffing Zalgo, I could take you on, if all of the residents decided to turn on you, _my lord," Slender was fuming with anger, _"Then I would finally be free, Jeffrey, Benjamin, and the others that are threatened by your rule wouldn't have to sleep in fear."_

Jack interrupted with a hysterical laugh, "Hehehe, Slendy do you even think you could get them to defy him? If they all knew who they were fighting, half of them would run for the hills even if we had a standing chance."

**"Tell me Celestial, what is your purpose here?" **Zalgo growled.

_"He's one of the Seven Zalgo, he can go where ever he likes."_

Zalgo muttered something under his breath, **"Well then, and I suppose you didn't know about my entrance my dear Slender?"**

Everything became silent until suddenly Slender yelled out in anger, and the sound of a desk flipping crashed and boomed throughout the library. _"You didn't? Zalgo how dare you! Think is my home and that is my child that you have invaded. I swear to Beelzebub that you will pay."_

So my hunch was correct, and all of those strange dreams Ava has been having were in fact Zalgo.

**"You're still as childish as the day we met," **Zalgo laughed before disappearing.

Static filled my ears and I yelped as a tentacle shot out and wrapped around my ankle, yanking me backwards.

Slender's lips split on his face showing large jaws that were lined with sharp teeth and bloody saliva that hung loose and connected itself delicately to most of the teeth.

_"Jeffrey what have I told you about eavesdropping!"_

"I was on my way to tell you about something important Slender, but I suppose you already know now." He gave me a very puzzled face and his slimy tentacle released my ankle, allowing me to continue. "Ava has been telling me about her nightmares, which have been going on for months now and have been seriously bothering her, glad you took the time to ask how she was feeling," I growled at him and Jack snickered behind him. "I had a hunch that it was Zalgo's doing and asked her to talk to you about it, but knowing how stubborn Ava is, shed just shrug it away as nothing. I took matters into my own hands and came to tell you but, by what I just heard, Zalgo gave you a confession."

Slender crossed the room and sunk into the leather chair that awaited his arrival at his desk. He immediately let out a groan and rubbed his tired eyes, returning his stare back to me._ "This is what's going to happen; don't say a word about this to anyone especially Avaline, and I'll deal with this little problem. Jack,_" he almost hissed, addressing the giggling clown now. _"I would normally be throwing something at this point and shouting for you to leave, but I ask you to stay for Sally's sake and my own. I believe that girl would be most upset if you abandoned her again._

_"I'm giving you another chance Jack, this does not mean I trust you. You may stay here temporarily BUT not in her chambers if I make myself any clearer I should be transparent. I expect you to run the same responsibilities as the other residents, do not quarrel with the Rake please, that's just more drama."_

Jack let out an almost psychotic shout of laughter, "As you wish my dear Slendy. Well! Hehehe, I must be off to tell Sally the extraordinary news!" With a poof of black smoke the hysterical Jack-in-the-box had disappeared.

"Slend, what do we do?"

_"The only thing we can do Jeffrey, wait and see what happens."_

_..._

A couple notes here... towards the beginning during the flashback (which I think was originally in chapter 6? I'm not quite sure) Jane and Jeff are talking about being proxies. I personally like to think that in all reality, they are all proxies of Zalgo unless specifically stated. Ben, Jane, Jeff, Sally are all proxies of him. Clockwork, Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoody are all proxies of Slenderman. The Rake is his own demon, Eyeless Jack is possessed by one, and Laughing Jack is some kind of Celestial Being according to his origins so there .-. The end of the passage states something about "the seven" My version there are seven like head original demons that run the place and all have the most amount of power. The Rake, Slender, Zalgo, and even though he isn't actually a demon, Laughing Jack are all part of the seven but the other three aren't even going to be mentioned so don't worry about it hehe. UNLESS I get bored with this than please worry OCs inbound.


	18. Chapter XVIII Mountain

Disclaimer: I'm done putting this. We all know what I don't own by now.

Chapter XVIII- Mountain.

Jeff's POV

I sighed, kicking my feet up and leaning back in the leather chair that sat in my bedroom.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Closing my eyes, I tried to think of something else, attempting to think of some kind of distraction. My eyes snapped open to the feeling of a cold, wet object brushing my hand. I nearly screamed at the unexpected contact but quickly calmed down when I saw it was only my dog Smile.

"Hey boy," I leaned down, petting his soft ears and staring into his deep thoughtful eyes. "You've been gone for awhile now haven't you?"

He growled, his snout burrowing its way into my palm. "You've missed quite a lot Smile." He looked at me, curiosity painted on his face. "For starters, we have a new family member. Her name is Ava and I promise you'll love her!" Smile barked excitingly, pouncing into my lap.

The wind was nearly knocked out of me as the one hundred and fifty-three pound dog leaped onto my lap. I patted his back, "Down Smile, haha. We, uh, we also lost Jane."

The mutt whimpered, his face falling and becoming sad. "It'll be okay Smile; do you wanna go meet Avaline?" He barked in excitement, leaping down and pawing at the door.

Ava's POV

I could have sworn I just heard a dog bark...

A knock soon sounded from my bedroom door, unexpectedly, Jeff came in with- uh, a surprise. "Ava! Hey, I want you to meet my dog Smile." He looked so happy to introduce me to his pet, so I tried my hardest not to scream when the beast followed into my room with him.

The dog's head came up to my shoulders almost, meaning Jeff's upper chest. Long red curls made his coat, his tail was long and twisted onto his back. Smile's eyes were dark, evil in appearance and the finally touch to the hell hound's look was a horrific human smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Jeff and Smile were, well, the perfect pair.

"He's adorable!" I exclaimed smiling. Smile bark happily, attempting to weave in between my legs like a cat.

Jeff smiled, obviously pleased with my approval of the mutt, "What breed is he?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't going to be something ridiculous like Ouija demon mutt or something.

"He's a pure bred Husky," Jeff replied with pride.

I stared at Smile who was pacing my room and sniffing every little thing. Now that I looked at him a little more, I could see the details that suggested what Jeff had said, yet, it was still a little unrecognizable.

"I was just heading out to the pool, if, you would like to join me?" Jeff questioned, asking almost shyly.

"Of course," I replied, glancing back only momentarily to see Smile had already found my stash of candy I had hidden from Sally and immediately started to eat them. "Smile," I exclaimed, attempting to pull him away but resulting in failure and sending Jeff into a laughing fit as I fell on my ass.

I groaned, feeling frustrated and a little embarrassed. "I'll meet you out there Jeff," I said as I stood up, giving up on the mutt that happily ate my peppermint patties.

He grinned, "Okay, see you in a minute Princess." He whistled for Smile to follow him and I closed the door with a sigh as the two gracefully skipped away.

"Well the dog seemed normal enough, well, not counting his appearance," I chuckled, heading towards my closet.

I almost crossed the room and reached my destination when the closet door crept open, giving me a minor heart attack. Will I ever get used to this place?

Eyes peaked his head out of the shadows and stepped out from the small area almost proudly. "He still doesn't know?"

My heart clenched a little, my eyes falling, "No."

Eyes grabbed my shoulders softly, "When do you want to tell him."

"When you stop hiding in my closet," I giggled. "Seriously stop that. Can't I have some privacy?"

He tilted my chin up towards him, "Not a single moment." Eyes leaned down and kissed me, his lips light and delicate against my own.

The door swung open and a rambling Jeff walked in, talking to himself and stopping dead. "What the fucking hell?" He yelled, his bleach white skin a beet red.

I pushed away from Eyes, gasping in surprise and worry about what would happen next. "Jeff I can explain!" I tried to step in front of Eyes to defend him, knowing something was bound to happen.

Jeff growled in anger, "How long has this been going on?"

My eyes fell as my finger tips brushed the necklace that hung on my neck loosely.

"Since your birthday?" He sounded disgusted. "Of all the people, I thought I could trust you Ava! I loved you!"

Damn, that stung. Eyes butted in, "She didn't want to hurt you Jeffrey, we were trying to find the right moment to tell you."

"And when were you going to find the time to tell me? Her birthday is in less than a month. You weren't even going to tell me were you? It's been almost a whole bloody year."

"Jeff please..." I pleaded.

"No, not this time Ava, what happened to you hating him? He murdered your brother!"

"Well I'm a murderer, you're a murderer too Jeff! I'm passed that now; I faced my demons."

He chuckled, "It's too bad you know." He stepped backwards, almost leaving the room. "It's too bad that I actually cared for you when you were just like them. No, no, no you were exactly like them Ava! A liar! You're a fucking liar!"

He was now furious, stepping closer. "Back off Jeff," Eyes shot, "You don't need to attack her."

Jeff's shot back as a fit of psychotic laughter overcame him. He held his stomach as he continued as if the funniest joke ever was just told, "You're right," suddenly serious, "Maybe I should be bashing on you."

"Jeffrey," Eyes snarled, taking a step closer to the other man, the distance between the two of them closing rapidly.

"You were my best friend and you ditched me because a little voice in your head said so."

"DON'T even start with me about voices Jeff."

Jeff snorted, his arms crossing, "You not only stole my girl but you ratted out the first one too."

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"The whore had it coming Jeff, she wouldn't have lasted."

"Don't you dare talk about Purgatory like that!" Jeff yelled, now in Eyes's face.

"Who the hell is Purgatory?" I shouted, but was clearly ignored.

Eyes laughed, "Oh, I guess it's wrong to talk about the dead poorly. Then again, the bitch was never alive to begin with because she was useless."

Jeff screamed angrily, pouncing at Eyes. Jeff pinned him to the ground, one hand gripping his neck while the other repeatedly punched the other man in the face until black ooze poured out of every opening and the small cut on his forehead. Tentacles suddenly gripped Jeff's arms, flinging him back against the wall with a painful thump.

A furious bark came from behind us all,_ "What the hell is going on in here?" _Slender was visually shaking with fury.

I glared at the two men who laid in pain, and Slender knew immediately what had happened. _"I suppose Jeffrey learned of the two of you and your affair."_ I nodded, not daring to speak a word. Slender sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"Jeffrey, EJ, meet me in my office immediately."_

Jeff and Eyes got off of the ground, shuffling behind Slender in pain and in sadness.

What the hell have I done? And who is Purgatory?

...

If you guys wanna read some similar stuff, check out "gotosleeplove" she's an amazing author and has several pastafics.


	19. Chapter XIX Hurricane

Disclaimer: Shh... they're watching O.O

Chapter XIX- Hurricane

Jeff's POV

Lying in bed, I sobbed, tears stained my checks and left my throat raw and my eyes burning. My lips quivered, I hugged my knees to my chest as I continued my own little pitty party.

Several knocks would come to my locked door at times but I paid no attention to them and they eventually would hinder. Memories where my only worry at the time...

...

It was three years ago when I had met her, I was still immortal, still a proxy of Zalgo. Slender and I had evacuated the mansion for the time being as Sally was going through a, uh, phase of sorts.

Slender had asked me many times where I had wanted to go for our get away and I would always shrug off the question, not sure myself until a picture had caught my eye. A magazine cover full of beautiful cherry blossom trees had my full attention and I had immediately asked Slender if we could go to Japan.

After thinking about it shortly he agreed and we soon packed a small bag and teleported with much effort to the foreign country. It was even more graceful and glorious than I had imagined. Sidewalks of small villages were painted in tiny pink pedals; villagers were dressed in sophisticated garments of traditional wear.

My jaw hung wide open as I continued to take in the rest of my surroundings, Slender even made a point to take his index finger and push my mouth closed, muttering about it being rude.

We resided in a small oriental cabin, adjacent to a lake filled with plentiful fish and a small dock, courtesy of Kagekao, an old friend of Slender's. There were trees dotting the fence line yet scattered enough to be reasonable. Slender was out of his normal suit attire and replaced it with slacks and a plain white t-shirt giving comfort for once. He sat on the edge of the dock, his slacks rolled up to his knees, allowing his feet to dangle bare and dip into the clear blue water of the lake. I sat down next to him, gazing at the bright sky.

_"You chose wisely Jeffrey,"_ Slender grinned, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks," I smiled. We soon after took the afternoon to take the small row boat we had and spend the evening on the lake fishing and surprisingly came back with a pretty good sized pile of salmon.

We set up a small fire outside and skinned the fish, starting to slowly cook it on the open, warm fire. The sun had just gone down and the two of us sat on the ground eating fish in the sand like beach bums.

"I could get used to this," I stated, taking another bite out of the delicious food.

He nodded in agreement, _"I wonder if Japanese children taste different." _Slender chuckled, licking his lips.

We both stared at each other silently before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "How about we go check out the local game?" I asked, standing up and brushing the loose sand from my jeans.

Slender shrugged, _"You go on ahead tonight, I want to stay here."_

I smirked, "Fine by me. Later Slendy."

I left in a hurry, an itch in the back of my throat calling to be scratched. I noticed before the several other lone cabins that were thrown about the widespread area, giving me easy access to the locals if I acted wisely.

I picked a house at random, approaching it I noticed something off. One of the bedroom windows stood wide open, and oddly the screen was torn out and laying on the ground. It was almost like I had been there, but someone did a sloppier job...

I climbed in through the window and stopped dead in my tracks, noticing immediately that the whole house reeked of bodies, and definitely not fresh ones.

I walked into the living room and felt my stomach flop at the increased smell of rotting flesh. I swallowed down the strange flare of anxiety and looked around the room. The soft noise of the television buzzed in the background as I stared at the beautiful sight.

Three bodies laid before me; the first was of a young girl. She looked about Sally's age, her hair a chocolate brown and her features very soft and rounded like she still had all of her baby fat. She was torn into pieces, her limbs pulled off of her and scattered across the room leaving only a stump torso that had been mutilated further.

Who I guessed was the girl's mother was lying on the table. Her body was dissected entirely opposite of the child's, meaning instead of rage and animalistic drive, it was replaced with delicate meaning. Her organs were carefully harvested as if EJ had done it and placed on plates as if she was the meal.

The last body was what I suspected was the father. His head was nowhere to be seen and his body was pinned to the wall with one huge metal pole from possibly a bed frame shoved into his stomach. Needless to say, he was the in between of the two girls.

A small sound came from the couch that sat in front of the television. I started forward, slowly peaking over the couch but was taken back by a small voice clearing its throat. "It's rude to interrupt a party uninvited."

"Where do I get an invitation?"

"Nowhere," The voice sounded feminine.

"May I have an invitation please?"

"Well since you asked nicely, welcome to my little shindig. It's nothing fancy." The girl had some kind of accent that I couldn't pin point.

"Well you must be a horrible host. I've been here at least five minutes and you haven't even offered me any refreshments."

A small giggle came into response. The television continued to blare and a hand slowly rose in the white light, holding a-

Ah, that's what happened to the man's head.

The peeled skull seemed to be full of what appeared to be potato chips. I gratefully took the makeshift bowl and took a handful of the salty food and scarfed it down.

"What's on tv?" I asked, moving closer to the mysterious person.

"The Big Bang Theory."

"Do you have any party favors?"

"They're on the table."

"You're not very talkative are you, especially for a host."

As if that sent her off, the silhouette shot up with her back to me. "I'm so sorry about that, honestly."

She hopped off of the couch and turned to face me, the scarce light illuminating her features perfectly.

The girl was about my age; her hair came down in adorable layers just passed her ribs and was a brilliant white. She stuffed her hands into her back pockets of her tight black skinny jeans that were decorated with pocket chains and two loose, studded belts. Black combat boots were neatly tied and went up to her knees.

Her top was a simple black under shirt and was covered with an unzipped fluffy grey hoodie. Her hair was pulled over to one shoulder revealing a tribal tattoo on her neck that drew my eyes to the mask on her face.

It was a baby blue, bringing out her vibrant topaz eyes. The blue masquerade mask covered the upper half of her face leaving her pale cheeks and pink mouth exposed. She looked like something straight out of a model magazine from Hot Topic.

Her eyes wandered across me, seeming unimpressed while I had my jaw on the ground. "I expected more."

I closed my mouth avoiding her gaze, "Same here."

She chuckled, snatching the skull back from me and munching on her chips. "I'm Purgatory by the way."

"Purgatory huh? I'm Jeff, Jeff the Killer."

"What happened to your face?"

"What?" I growled, stepping closer to the girl, then noticing her height of five foot six.

"What. Happened. To. Your. Face." She quirked her head to the side with a sly smile.

"There's nothing wrong with my face," I was pissed, wondering what I was doing here. "Who the fuck are you to call me ugly? I'm drop dead gorgeous."

"More like drop dead hideous," she snickered.

I hissed at her, gripping the girl's collar. My face came into touching distance, "Don't, ever, ever, ever insult me again."

She grinned, "Or what cupcake? You gunna use that shiny toy of yours on me?"

I gripped the handle of my knife, pushing it into the pocket of my hoodie. "What's your problem Purgatory?" She just kept her cocky grin and stared at me. "Doesn't the smell of these dam bodies bother you?"

"Not one bit; and for someone who says they're a killer, you should be used to it by now."

I gripped her shirt harder, slightly pulling her off the ground. "I'm using gone before the cops show up, there isn't usually time to get," I glanced at the bodies, "acquainted."

She giggled; biting her lip she pushed away from me. "I like you Jeff. I'm guessing that you're a tourist though, you're American."

"Your assumption is correct."

She rolled her eyes, making her way towards what looked like the kitchen.

"I noticed you had an accent Purgatory."

She nodded, "I'm from Czechoslovakia, sort of, thanks for noticing."

I nodded, my eyes just wouldn't stop staring at the beautiful artwork she had created. "May I ask your inspiration?"

Her head poked out of the kitchen, her brows raised. "Oh, that? I based it off of Goldie Locks and the Three Bears."

Goldie Locks huh? I stared even harder until I gasped. Yes! I could see it now, grinning stupidly I walked into the kitchen. A sweet aroma started to fill the air as she messed with the dial of the oven. "What are you baking?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she sneered, taking an oven mitt off.

"I like the sound of my own voice," I stated.

Purgatory snorted, "If that's sincere then you're a real jewel."

The timer rang soon after and she pulled out a pan the smelt wonderfully of steak.

"What the hell is that?"

"A pair of human lungs with a side of bone-marrow-gravy," she said with a Betty Crocker smile.

"Are you a cannibal?" I laughed, sticking my finger in the hot meal and licking it clean.

"Cannibalism means eating the same species, I wouldn't classify myself as low as human scum."

I grinned, "Do you live here in Japan or..."

Purgatory fixed herself a plate of the flamboyant meal, plopping down on the couch she answered, "No I travel a lot. I don't prefer to stay in one place very long."

I sat down on the couch next to her, "Do you ever consider, uh, settling down?"

Purgatory shrugged, "Maybe once or twice but I couldn't even if I wanted too."

I raised a curious brow, "Do tell; why is that?"

She smiled, "I prefer my solitude, and, sadly, traveling brings me more comfort than sitting down with people. I love to travel, it makes me feel alive and frankly, what's so bad about not wanting to be locked up in one place?"

"I can understand that," I grabbed the television remote and started channel surfing. "I travel a lot too, more like by state not country haha. Do you speak multiple languages then?"

She pulled a chunk of glimmering silver hair from her eyes, "German is my first than English, I speak Mandarin fluently, following Swedish and Italian and I know how to write Spanish but my speech is a little shaky." All in one breath too, wow what a champ. "I'm currently learning French."

I was getting comfortable with this girl, almost too comfortable. "That's amazing; where do you learn these types if things?"

"I can usually con locals into teaching me or I just use something simple like the internet. There isn't much too it."

"Huh," I looked at the large clock that hung on the wall and noticed the time being three a.m. Slender would start to worry if I didn't return soon. "I need to go, maybe I'll run into you again someday my lady," I dramatically swooped down and kissed her hand.

Purgatory's face became extremely red and she let out a nervous giggle, "Perhaps."

I ran back to the cabin with a ridiculous grin spread across my face. Once I had arrived back, I had found that Slender was already asleep.

She was amazing, truly just beautiful. Purgatory... Would I ever see her again? Oh dear god did I pray I would.

The next couple of days Slender and I continued to relax on our majestic vacation spot. Slender would leave during the earlier hours of the night to find prey and I would leave during the later. I always kept my eyes open for any sign of Purgatory but to my anguish, it was as if she was never even here.

Slender would often ask what was lingering in my thoughts but I never had the courage to tell him the truth. The last night we stayed in Japan, I had left during the day time and headed for the cabin in which I had first met Purgatory. Climbing into the broken widow, I found that the bodies were still there, and to my own pleasure, the smell had faded some.

I grabbed the skull-bowl and washed it clean, wanting desperately to take it with me. She was nowhere to be seen; I had almost given up hope and decided to go back when a familiar hum caught my attention.

Hiding in the shadows, I watched Purgatory walk in from the entrance. She had earphones in and was kind of dancing as she walked, the music in her ears loud enough for me to hear.

Purgatory turned her back to me, making her way towards the kitchen. I stepped out of the shadows, slowly following from behind the energetic girl. I pulled my knife out and reached forward, grabbing her hood and quickly pulling her back, placing the knife against her throat.

She squealed a little, but quickly calmed and laughed, pulling out one of the buds from her ears. "Well hello to you too Jeffrey."

I grinned, loving that she just knew it was me. "I'm leaving for America today, I figured I'd come say goodbye."

"If you're leaving then we must surely have another party before you go."

I bit my bottom lip, removing the blade from her throat, "What kind of party?"

"Well, we could always visit the newly married couple that are renting the house across the lake. I bet they would love the company."

I snickered, knowing then of what she was thinking. "I'm down with the idea."

She took my hand and led me to the more modern looking cabin not that far from her own. We knocked on the door, seeing that sneaking in wouldn't be as fun, also considering it was still broad daylight. After a moment of waiting, the door opened to reveal a young woman in a bath robe. She took one look at us and screamed, attempting to close the door as quickly as possible but I pushed forward, causing the woman to stubble and fall to the ground.

Purgatory continued onward and a sickening laugh echoed off the walls as the she found the man. I climbed on top of the woman, pinning her down with my knees and gripping her throat.

She started to cry, plead that I wouldn't hurt her and I could only laugh. Her pupils dilated, her lips trembling as she was visually sweating in fear. I brought my knife down, carving the perfect smile into her face with a sheer giggle. She cried out in pain, only fueling my will to continue. I grabbed her tongue and pulled as hard as I could, stretching it out then slowly digging the tip of my blade into it until the measly muscle came off.

The woman was coughing and drowning in her own blood, a divine sight. I smirked, now wanting to end my little toy's life I gripped her face and ripped out one of her eyes, her agonizing screams combining with the man's in the other room. The morbid display was enough to satisfy me for the time being, I quickly ended it with a swift stab to the heart, her body jolting as the blade struck her heart and ending with a motionless gurgle as blood seeped from her cold lips.

Purgatory came back from the other room with a memorable face of pleasure, and giggled as the man in the other room continued to holler. I peeked into the other room to see the man disfigured. His limbs twisted and broken, pulled out and abnormally bent. His stomach sliced open and his intestines pouring out onto the floor, with the finishing touch being him tied to the wall and set aflame. His body slowly melting as the fire burned off every scrap of stretched skin and boiling the pool of blood that rapidly pooled around him.

It was- amazing.

Purgatory held my hand, taking in a deep breath. "Doesn't that smell amazing?"

I looked down at the two of our hands intertwined and felt my cheeks heat up. "Just delicious."

She smiles at me, her soft blue eyes truly growing on me. "Purgatory," I met her gaze.

"Yeah?"

"If I asked, would you say yes?"

"Asked what exactly?"

"If I asked you to come back to America with me."

She recoiled, her eyes becoming hard. "I-I couldn't."

"Why not? I get that you don't want to stay in one place but-"

She cut me off, "I want too! Believe me Jeff. I uh, I like you. I just can't."

"Then why not come?"

She took a deep breath, her gaze breaking my own and glancing down. "My master would never allow it."

"Your master? Purgatory are you a proxy?"

She met my gaze and nodded, "Yeah, are you, uh."

"Yeah, I'm a proxy too."

"You see my master, Lord Zalgo, would never allow me to settle down."

"Wait, Zalgo is your master?" My eyes widened. "Shit, okay I have a plan."

I brought her back to the cabin to find Slender gone. I cursed to myself and turned back to Purgatory. "When Slender gets back from where ever I can help you out, but I don't know when he's coming back."

"It's okay Jeff, you don't have to do this you know; I'm happy with my master."

"You don't get it do you Purg? Zalgo is pure evil. He doesn't give a rat's ass about you and the only thing he enjoys is making others miserable and self-gaining."

"But, he took me in after my family was murdered, why wouldn't he care?"

"Purgatory, knowing Zalgo, in all honesty, he's probably the one who murdered your family."

"What?" Her eyes hardened. "How would you even know?"

"Because Zalgo was once my master, and I've seen some of the horrible things he's done. Please believe me Purg."

She gave a weak smile; walking down to the dock, she sat and stared at the sunset. The sky was painted a brilliant orange mixed with a pallet of pinks and reds that was highlighted with pops of cherry colored clouds. The wind blew a fair breeze, swirling the tiny pink cherry blossom buds in a gust and blowing them past us in a pearl snow.

The cool colors set a warm touch upon everything, turning everything into a fiery blaze. I looked down at Purgatory, her silver hair was now an orange in the lighting and gave her pale skin a tan glow. Her topaz eyes were darker and soft, staring at the distance in a relaxed manor.

"You're beautiful you know that right?" She looked up at me, a blush slowly painting across her cheeks. Leaning in I kissed her delicate lips and jumped as a cough came from behind us.

_"Who's your friend Jeffrey?"_

"Slendy, uh, this is Purgatory. Can I talk to you in private?" He nodded. I explained the situation, well, in a way that Slender would actually accept. So in other words I lied in my favor. He agreed to bring her back to the mansion, and, after he earned Purgatory's trust, he would remove the bond between the proxy and her master just as he did for myself and many others. Of course, he didn't know that Zalgo was her master.

We left that evening, teleporting to the mansion to find that the rest of the residents were all actually home for once. I quickly took Purgatory on a tour of the whole house, introducing her to everyone. Sally of course fell in love with her immediately, Jane seemed to be alright but knowing her she already hated Purgatory. Ben was mellow about everything, leaving Eyeless Jack to try to steal her away when I wasn't looking.

Purgatory spent about two months with us before Slender finally decided to remove her chain. I sat down in the library with the two of them, anxious to get this over with, desperate for Slender not to find out about the truth.

Slender quickly, but painfully removed the bond from Purgatory's soul and congratulated her on becoming an official resident. I ran off to grab the small cake I had made myself to surprise her but to my own wonder, when I had returned she was no longer in the library.

I eventually found her standing in the woods whispering to someone, and to my demise, it was Zalgo. I hid behind a tree, eavesdropping to hear him yelling at her.

**"I never released you from duty Victoria."**

"You didn't have to my lord, Slender broke the bond."

He let out a ridiculously cocky laugh,** "Your soul is still mine. You still owe me for saving your life."**

"That was twelve years ago, I was only a child, I can take care of myself now."

**"Ha! Without me you would still be cowering in that closet as your parents bodies continued to rot."**

"In all seriousness, I bet you were the one who killed them! The police said they had no idea what could have done something so horrific, something only a monster or something inhuman could have done. Did you, did you set this up? I trusted you! You raised me, I would have done anything for you," she hissed.

Zalgo couldn't hide his amusement, **"And all of these years you thought I was some kind of trophy father? You mean nothing to me, child. I could have thrown you away anytime I wanted."**

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're sick," I shifted my weight, stepping on a twig. Zalgo laughed once more before disappearing.

Purgatory immediately collapsed to the ground and started sobbing; quickly I came to her side, whipping the tears from her face. "You were right all along Jeff, he was just using me."

"It's okay Purg," I pulled her into my arms as she continued to sob, soaking my jacket. "It'll be okay. You have a new family now. You have me."

Suddenly the moment was over as soon as it had begun. Slender appeared looking furious, with a smirking Jane following behind.

_"Jeffrey you lied to me,"_ Slender hissed. _"Why didn't you tell me about Zalgo?"_

Purgatory hid behind me, still wiping the salty tears from her face. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would never allow her to stay with us Slender," I hissed, protectively guarding her.

Slender groaned, _"Jeffrey,"_ He couldn't look at me. I knew it was wrong. That's one of the only things we were asked to never do when we became part of this family, never lie to one another. We've all been through that enough. _"I'll be in my office, please don't bother me."_

Jane let out a hysterical cackle, "Wow, you're in trouble."

"Shut the hell up Jane," I growled.

She continued to snicker, Purgatory pulled on my sleeve. I looked down at the girl whose once bright eyes looked broken. "You should go and talk to Slender."

"Are you sure, I can stay here with you if you want." She just simply shook her head. I let out a frustrated groan; leaning down I kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back." She smiled and pushed me away, encouraging me to go.

I had finally calmed Slender down when a scream was heard from outside the house. Eyeless yelled for Slender and the two of us bolted for the door, my feet running as fast as possible. All of the residents had crowded the doorway to the back porch, an unsettling silence spreading like the plague. Slender snapped, pushing passed everyone aggressively to get to the source of the drama. I stood in the back of the crowd, staring at the horrific sight through the cracks and openings. I was paralyzed, I couldn't breathe or even think. My ears rang, everyone's voices dull as they all shouted and scattered. Some running from the wrath of Slender, others running to avoid being seen while crying. Except Jane, who stood with a demonic grin stretched across her face.

Purgatory... no, Victoria.

Slender gripped my shoulders shaking me,_ "Snap out Jeffrey!"_

"Jane," I whispered, turning to her. I gripped my knife and lunged but Slender held me.

_"Now is not the time for revenge Jeffrey. Jane, it's time you visited Time Out."_

She continued to smile like a mad woman even as she was dragged off by Ticci and Clockwork. I felt the hot tears prick in my eyes, but I just could bring myself to actually cry. I couldn't believe what was actually happening.

She's gone.


	20. Note

Author's Note:

To explain the last chapter where I introduce Purgatory fully, I'd like to give more detail on that. Her real name is Victoria Haugwich and she was a proxy of Zalgo.

Zalgo murdered her family and during the act, her mother locked her in a closet in order to hide her. At the time Victoria was only about four or five. She stayed in there for about a week, nothing to eat or drink, only the loneliness of a dark closet and the stench of her families corpses to keep her company.

Zalgo figured out she survived and came back to finish the job but realized he could take advantage of the situation and he raised her, eventually turning her into a proxy. This is why when Jeff first meets her he asks her if the smell bothered her and she replied with no, because she's comfortable with the smell of a decaying body.

Jeff had convinced Slender to bring her back to Merica with them but never mentioned Zalgo being her master. Eyeless Jack was the one who found out and ratted her out to Slender but Jane was the one who murdered her, but out of jealousy.

For the Seven Covenants I mentioned before they are as listed: Slender, Zalgo, Rake, Laughing Jack, Splendorman, Chenorbog, and The arch angel Michael. The seven are demons or angels who maintain the balance and are of great importance, that's why when Zalgo gets angry because he doesn't want Laughing Jack in on his and Slenders convo Slender says he's one of the seven, then Zalgo knows to basically "lay off" persay.

You may be wondering, "Well if the Rake is one of the seven then why isn't Armless Bob?" I don't see Bob as being as powerful as his "brother", these seven are the strongest, and all of them except Rake can produce their own proxies.

I also plan on doing a side story about Purgatory and her brother and sister Sleepwalker and Azazel.


	21. Authors Note

Dear Pasta Poodles, I am so sorry about the hiatus on this story. To be honest, I don't really care for it anymore. I've had a lot of trouble trying to get the motivation to write about it and I honestly don't even like my own characters anymore. I feel that it is poorly written and not really to interesting, so this is what I am going to do… I'm going to make this right. I am going to go through and rewrite, edit, do everything I can to save this story to try to revive it and heal this terrible hiatus uggh. For those who are anxious to read anything by me while you are waiting for this, I do have a little something for you. I am working on other stories about creepypastas if you are interested and they are named as the following: Blind, which is about the Jason the Toy Maker pasta; Egos Can Kill, another Jeff the killer story, and I promise its entirely different from this one; and Coffin Nails may Save the Undertaker, which is actually a sequel to this story but different mkay? It's about Laughing Jack and not a whole lot ties into this one so it should be alright to read both at the same time. I hope this answers any questions you may have and of course, if you have any further questions go ahead and PM me, I don't mind. Once again I am truly sorry and new updates for TOMWSAEBITU will be out soon. 3


End file.
